Saturday late show
by Yuki the infernal dragon
Summary: Pasen y dejen preguntas o retos a los personajes de fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

En un estudio se encuentran los miembros de fairy tail,crime sorcerer,lamia scale,mermaid heel y sabertooth. En el centro esta un chico peliblanco,de ojos ambar vistiendo un pantalon negro,una camiseta negra con kanjis blancos en ella y unas muñequeras con estoperoles dandole una apariencia de chico rudo; al lado estaba una chica de cabello rosa palido con ojos magenta, vestia una blusa de manga larga color morado,falda negra,botas cafes y un collar con una estrella.

Eisuke: Bienvenidos, gracias por tomarse la molestia de empezar leer este fanfic, mi nombre es Eisuke y soy uno de los presentadores.

Yuzu: Hola, soy Yuzu, presentadora y ayudante en la creacion de este fanfic.

Eisuke: parece que la escritora llegara tarde asi que nosotros empezaremos. Este fanfic es...

Es interrumpido por la puerta de entrada abriendose, entran al esenario una chica pelimorada de ojos rojos que vestia una blusa sin mangas negra, una falda azul y botas negras, ella lleva arrastrando a un chico castaño con ojos verde esmeralda que vestia una camiseta azul y un pantalon de mezclilla.

Yuki: lamento la tardanza,el idiota no puso la alarma

Haku: no es mi culpa! crei que tu la habias puesto

Yuki: Callate o cambiare la cerradura de la casa para que no entres

Yuzu:podemos empezar de una vez?

Yuki: oh cierto, hola a todos, yo soy la escritora y espero que esta historia vaya a ser de su agrado.

Haku: yo soy uno de los ayudantes

Yuzu:en este fanfic se le podran hacer retos y preguntas a los personajes de fairy tail.

Eisuke: los retos no pueden ser sexuales, pero si pueden ser yuri soft o yaoi soft.

Haku: y donde quiera que estes, Lucy D Heartfilia, seguimos adorando tu fanfic.

Yuki: por ahora nosotros seremos quienes les hagan preguntas.

Yuzu: Happy

Happy: Aye!

Yuzu: que se sintio besar a natsu?

Happy:mis preciados labios -se cubre los labios con las patas-

Yuki: Gray, puedo morderte el trasero?

Gray: Claro que no! Que te pasa pervertida!

Juvia: el trasero de gray sama es solo de juvia!

Haku:lucy, besame

Lucy: QUE!?

Yuki: yo que tu no le pedia eso

Haku: porque?

Yuki: por eso -señala a un natsu y un loke que lo miran con aura asesina-

Haku: ah por eso -comiensa a ser perseguido por ambos-

Eisuke: erza san que prefiere, pastel de fresa o a jellal?

Erza: yo...yo...no lo se!

Jellal: tan dificil es decidir -es rodeado por un aura depresiva-

Erza:...pastel de jellal! No! Jellal cubierto de pastel! -Jellal se sonroja-

Yuki: Sting, besa a minerva

Sting: QUE!?

Haku: mejor a lissana

Yuki: va a besar a minerva

Haku: no, a lissana

Yuki: Minerva!

Haku: Lissana!

Eisuke: Yukino!

Yuzu: A mi!

-Se voltean a ver entre todos-

Yuki: que bese a las cuatro

Sting: a nadie le interesa mi opi...

Yuki: no. Asi que hazlo

Sting besa en la mejilla a lissana, ya que mirajane lo observaba amenazadoramente, a yukino le da un beso cerca de los labios, a minerva la iba a besar igual que yukino pero ella lo tomo de la nuca y el pobre rubio termino con el cabello despeinado, por ultimo a yuzu le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se desmayo.

Sting: emm...ella esta bien?

Yuki: si, solo necesita recuperarse del shock. Natsu a que sabe el fuego?

Natsu: a fuego

Haku: erza que prefieres, pasar el resto de tu vida sin comer pastel o entregar a lucy a un gremio oscuro?

Erza: Porque me hacen preguntas tan dificiles!?

Lucy: un pastel vale mas que yo -aura depresiva-

Eisuke: gray porque eres tsundere?

Gray: No soy tsundere!

Yuzu: -recuperandose de su shock- Natsu a quien quieres mas lucy o lissana?

Natsu: a las dos

Yuki: juvia por que amas a gray?

Juvia: por que es gray sama, ademas es muy sexy

Yuki: concuerdo profundamente

Gray: Atras pervertidas! -Hace un cruz con sus dedos-

Yuki: hey aqui el unico pervertido es haku

Haku: como si tu fueras muy inocente!

Yuki: yo soy una criatura pura e inocente

Haku: una criatura inocente que mira yaoi y lee lemon

Yuki: lo dice el que ve hentai y juega juegos ecchi

Haku: Pervertida!

Yuki: Cerdo! -empiezan a pelear-

Yuzu: creo que aqui acaba este capitulo, dejen reviews con los retos o preguntas que quieran.

Eisuke: por ahora disfruten nuestro ending, el cual cambiaremos cada 3 capitulos.

[Resonance - Exist Trace]

Kachitotte mo mada mitasarezufont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/font mata hashiri dashita

Maku wa kitte otosarete tomadoi mo naku kane wo narase

Dore dake ubaeba mitasareru yosou mo tsukanai

Fuan ge na kimi no senaka ni kono kotowari oshieyou

Jiyuu wa amaku aimai na sonzai gensou no you de

Kousoku naku shite arienai sonzai koikogareteku

Tozasareta kono yoni kanzen na mono nado nai

Erabareta hitsuyou na teikou wo ukeirete

Kachitotta sore wa futatsu no kao wo mochi warau

Kirei de minikui wana wo hari hisomi tsuzukete iru

Jiyuu wa amaku aimai na sonzai gensou no you de

Kousoku naku shite arienai sonzai koikogareteku

Tozasareta kono yoni kanzen na mono nado nai

Erabareta hitsuyou na teiko wo ukeirete

Tetsugoushi no naka ni mitsuketa wazuka na kanousei

Torawareta you de tsutsumareta yasuragi ni

[Fin del ending]

Haku:puedo elegir el ending la proxima vez?  
Yuki: no, sera el turno de eisuke

**etto...hola a todos,decidi hacer este fanfic, lo se,lo se, ni siquiera he acabado uno y ya empiezo con otro, pero queria hacer este, la razon del nombre es porque lo actualizare en sabado por la noche, si es que alguien deja review ¬¬ **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Yuki: Buuuaaaaa! -llorando-

Lucy:que le sucede?

Yuzu: esta triste porque nadie pregunto

Yuki: nadie me quiere,todos me odian T-T

Eisuke: quieres que te prepare unos waffles con helado?

Yuki: si por favor -Eisuke se va a hacer los waffles-

Haku: sin preguntas entonces que haremos?

Yuzu: podemos inventarlas nosotros...o podriamos irnos a divertir.

Yuki: efso no fse ofshe marf -comiendo los waffles-

Eisuke: termina de comer antes de hablar

Yuki: dije que eso no se oye mal, hay que ir a un bar con strippers!

Yuzu: somos menores de edad!

Yuki: pero esto es un fanfic,puedo hacer lo que sea, mira

Magicamente aparecen Sessomaru,Rin Okumura, Ikuto (de Shugo Chara),Link, Sebastian Michaels,Nathaniel (de CDM), Lysandro (de CDM) y Usui Takumi Sin camisa pero con un moño en el cuello.

Yuki: Mi propio Harem bitches!

Haku: si tu puedes hacerlo yo tambien

Magicamente aparecen Rias Gremory, Moka Akashiya, Asuna, Hanekawa Neko (de Bakemonogatari), Robin Nico, Lucy/Nyu, Akeno Himejima y Saraswati (de Kore wa Zombie desu ka) vestidas con traje de maid. Haku tiene una hemorragia nasal.

Yuki: eres un cerdo pervertido

Haku: tu eres la que los imagino casi desnudos

De esa forma ellos dos comenzaron a pelear. Mientras tanto los de fairy tail y los de los demas animes...

Erza: Oh que hermoso cabello

Rias: Gracias, el tuyo es tan suave, como lo mantienes asi?

Erza: es por que uso Elvive

Asuna: He escuchado que te llaman Titania

Erza: asi es

Asuna: que te parece si tenemos una pequeña lucha.

Rin: puedo unirme?

Lucy: entonces tu tambien te llamas lucy?

Nyu: Nyu! x3

Natsu: Oh tu cabello es como el mio, debes ser mi hermana perdida

Nyu: Nyu?

Moka: mas hermanos? Mi padre deberia de tener mas cuidado

Mirajane: Ara Ara

Akeno: Ara Ara

Mirajane: Ara Ara

Akeno: Ara Ara

Mirajane: Ara A...

Saraswati: quieren dejar de hacer eso

Mirajane y Akeno: Ara Ara

Charle: asi que tu tambien te puedes transformar?

Ikuto: si, tambien se tocar el violin

Charle: enserio, a mi encanta el violin

Happy: rival de amor!

Hanekawa: Nya, un gato que habla!

Milliana: Son tantos Gatitos *O* -se desmaya de la emocion-

Laxus,Sting,Link,Nathaniel y Usui: (al estilo musica de conga) rubios rubios rubios! rubios rubios rubios! :D

Levy: entonces te gusta leer?

Robin: Si...

Lysandro: ...

Sessomaru:...

Sebastian:...

Yuzu: Dejen de pelear y devuelvanlos!

Yuki: esta bien, esta bien-Desaparecen todos menos Ikuto- pero puedo quedarme con el?

Yuzu: Yuki...

Yuki: por favor, lo sacare a pasear todos los dias y lo bañare

Ikuto: que vas a que?

Eisuke: puedes quedartelo pero si se pone afectuoso lo llevaremos a castrar

Ikuto: Soy un ser humano! No pueden hacer eso!

Yuki: Siii \n.n/

Eisuke: volviendo al tema que haremos?

Haku: hay que acabar el programa he ir a la playa

Todos: Aye!

Todos se van a la playa y... Ahora el ending

[Resonance - Exist Trace]

Kachitotte mo mada mitasarezu

mata hashiri dashita

Maku wa kitte otosarete

tomadoi mo naku kane wo narase

Dore dake ubaeba mitasareru

yosou mo tsukanai

Fuan ge na kimi no senaka ni

kono kotowari oshieyou

Jiyuu wa amaku aimai na sonzai

gensou no you de

Kousoku naku shite arienai sonzai

koikogareteku

Tozasareta kono yoni kanzen na mono nado nai

Erabareta hitsuyou na teikou wo ukeirete

Kachitotta sore wa futatsu no kao wo mochi warau

Kirei de minikui wana wo hari

hisomi tsuzukete iru

Jiyuu wa amaku aimai na sonzai

gensou no you de

Kousoku naku shite arienai sonzai koikogareteku

Tozasareta kono yoni kanzen na mono nado nai

Erabareta hitsuyou na teiko wo ukeirete

Tetsugoushi no naka ni mitsuketa wazuka na kanousei

Torawareta you de tsutsumareta yasuragi ni

[Fin del ending]

Yuki: dejen reviews, si no lo hacen Erza ira tras de ustedes


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Yuki: hoooola a todos -acariciando las orejas de Ikuto-

Yuzu: gracias a quienes dejaron review

Eisuke: empezaremos con las preguntas de...-redoble de tambores-

Haku: Nozomi Yumeno

_jajaja me llamo nozomi y me encanta tu fic_

Yuki: me alegro que te guste Nozomi san

_ yo pongo el reto de que todos se pongan en pareja y hagan el juego de lo pockys_

Eisuke: ok todos pónganse en las siguientes parejas: Natsu y Lucy, Gray y Juvia, Jellal y Erza, Gajeel y Levy, Laxus y Mirajane, Elfman y Evergreen y los demás no me importa

Todas las prejas juegan al Pocky game pero cuando están apuento de besarse se separan sonrojados.

_ahh por cierto tambien la escritora y los ayudantes _  
_ buajajajajaj inserte risa malvada_

Haku: maldita seas!

Yuki: no molestes a los lectores! -lo golpea y empiezan a pelear-

Yuzu: ya cálmense y continuemos!

Yuki: esta bien -toma un pocky en la boca y se acerca a Ikuto-

Ikuto: porque yo?

Yuki: cállate y toma el otro extremo - empiezan a jugar y antes de que Ikuto pudiera separarce lo besa-

Eisuke: Yuzu san quiere jugar?

Yuzu: ya que -juegan pero se separan antes de besarse-

Haku: y yo que?

Yuki: tu juega con el -mágicamente aparece un mapache-

Mapache: hola :D

Haku: porque tiene que ser el!?

Yuki: se llama Juan, quien puede resistirse a un mapache llamado Juan?

Yuzu: talvez deberíamos continuar

Eisuke: las siguientes preguntas son de Jasuki-chan

_JAJAJA XD_  
_Un harem personal, solo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas... ;'D_

Yuki: era tan feliz con mi harem, al menos aun tengo a Ikuto como mascota

Ikuto: te he dicho muchas veces que soy hum...-empieza a ronronear por que Yuki le acaricia las orejas-

_Entonses... hay q hacer retos? o verdades?_  
_No se, a si que voy a poner de los dos._

Eisuke: puedes poner lo que quieras

_Lucy: ¿Porque no aceptaste el beso de Natsu y pusiste a Happy entre medio? Fue muy egoista de tu parte, Natsu te iba a besar y tu, y tu *se va a llorar a un rincon*_

Yuki: se como te sientes -susurrando- estúpido Jellal que no beso a Erza

Lucy: p-porque no quería que el me besara -sonrojada-

Happy: y porque tenia que besarlo yo?

Natsu: acaso beso tan horrible!?

_Gray: Encierrate en un armario, y NO salgas hasta que pase media hora, no, mejor una hora completa. Y tienes que decir que te gusta de Juvia dentro del armario._

Haku: ya escuchaste -empuja a Gray dentro del armario-

Gray: hey encontré la puerta a Narnia!

Yuki: la puerta a Narnia esta en otro armario, ahora di lo que tienes que decir!

Gray: esta bien -sonrojado de forma tsundere- me gusta que siempre se preocupa por mi y...puede llegar a ser...bastante linda

Juvia: Gray sama -sonrojada-

_Juvia: Métete en el armario de Gray y hasle lo que quieras... excepto violarle, pero aparte de eso tienes total libertad._

Juvia: lo que quiera -sonrojada y babeando-

Eisuke: agasajate -abre el armario-

Juvia: Gray sama! -entra al armario y cierra la puerta-

Yuzu: intenten no hacer mucho ruido!

_Natsu: Besa a Lucy y NO dejes de intentarlo hasta que lo logres._

Lucy: ay no

Natsu: Lucy ven aquí -empieza a perseguir a la rubia hasta que Lucy lo golpea con un sarten-

_Jellal: Quitate la polera, embarrate en crema de pastel y tienes que pasearte en frente de Erza por... 15 minutos._

Jellal:...-se embarra de crema y comienza a caminar frente a Erza-

Mente de Erza: no lo mires...no lo mires -lo mira- control... manten el... control

_Erza: Quiero que te dejes llevar..._

Erza: pastel de Jellal! -empieza a perseguirlo-

Yuki: rápido Jellal entra aquí -abre una puerta, ambos entran y la cierra- intenten no hacer mucho ruido!

_TODO EL RESTO: Van al centro de la ciudad y bailan conga, hoky pocky (? (no tengo idea de como se escribe) con trajes de bailarina de ballet con muchos brillitos_

_Eso es todo ;)_

Haku: Yo no hare eso

Yuki: tenemos que hacerlo, ella lo pidió

Todos (excepto Gray, Juvia, Erza y Jellal) se van al centro de la ciudad vestidos con trajes de ballet con muchos brillitos y bailan conga, muchos turistas toman fotos de ellos.

Haku: ok, nadie hablara de esto de acuerdo? -Todos asienten, Gray y Juvia salen del armario-

Eisuke: que hicieron?

Gray: solamente hablamos -sonrojado tsunderemente-

Juvia: Gray sama acepto tener una cita con Juvia! -Dando saltitos de alegria-

Yuki: Vaaaamos Gruvia! -Agitando una bandera con la imagen de Gray y Juvia dentro de un corazon en version Chibi-

Yuzu: el siguiente reto es de una persona desconocida

_Persona desconocida. _

_Wendy tu y tu amiga de lamia sceed les reto besarse en la boca_

Eisuke: es Lamia Scale,no Sceed

Yuki:lo siento,tiene la tendencia de corregir errores ortograficos

Haku: bueno ya escucharon -empuja a Wendy hasta Chelia-

Wendy: e-espera...-sonrojada-

Haku empuja Wendy haciendo que besara a Chelia por accidente,unos segundos despues se separan completamente sonrojadas, mientras tanto a todos los hombres les escurria un hilito de sangre de la nariz.

Yuzu: pervertidos... -se escucha un ruido extraño de la habitacion donde estaban Erza y Jellal-

Yuki: hm? Que es eso? -Abre la puerta ligeramente,mira hacia adentro y luego la cierra mientras se sonroja-

Yuzu: estaban haciendo lo que creo que estaban haciendo -Yuki asiente-...debemos desinfectar ese lugar

Haku: les presento el nuevo ending elegido por Eisuke

[Cryin- Aerosmith]

There was a time  
When I was so broken hearted  
Love wasn't much of a friend of mine  
The tables have turned, yeah  
'Cause me and them ways have parted  
That kind of love was the killin' kind  
Now listen  
All I want is someone I can't resist  
I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed

I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' cause I let you  
Do what you do - down on me

Now there's not even breathin' room  
Between pleasure and pain  
Yeah you cry when we're makin' love  
Must be one and the same

It's down on me  
Yeah I got to tell you one thing  
It's been on my mind  
Girl I gotta say  
We're partners in crime  
You got that certain something  
What you give to me  
Takes my breath away  
Now the word out on the street  
Is the devil's in your kiss  
If our love goes up in flames  
It's a fire I can't resist

I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' cause I let you  
Do what you do to me

'Cause what you got inside  
Ain't where your love should stay  
Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love  
If you give your heart away

I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' just to let you  
Do what you do what you do down to me,  
baby, baby, baby

I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm dyin' cause I let you  
Do what you do down to , down to, down to, down to  
I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm dyin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet  
I was cryin' when I met you

[Fin del ending]

Haku: puedo elegir el ending la proxima vez?

Yuki: no,sera el turno de Yuzu


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Lucy: hola

Natsu: sean

Gray: todos

Erza: bienvenidos

Presentadores y escritora: a Saturday Late Show!

Yuzu: empezamos con los retos de...Jasuki-chan

_Salieron mis retos, estoy tan feliz :'D_  
_¿Podre poner más? Nah, YOLO..._

Haku: puedos poner todos los que quieras y obligarlos a hacer lo que quieras

Eisuke: excepto cosas sexuales

_Jellal: ¡TU MALDITO! Eres un idiota por no besar a Erza D,: así que mi reto como venganza es ... ¡Que Yuki te lanze contra las fans locas y enfurecidas contigo! (yo se que tu quieres hacerlo Yuki-chan 7u7)_

Yuki: para que negar lo que es cierto 7u7

Yuzu: aunque probablemente ellos ya se besaron...he hicieron otras cosas -mira a Jellal y Erza acusadoramente y estos se sonrojan-

Jellal: en verdad debo hacer eso?

Haku: lo siento, pero las fangirls ya entraron en modo salvaje.

Yuki empuja a Jellal hacia el grupo de Fangirls salvajes, todo lo que se puede escuchar son los gritos de Jellal y un grito de una chica diciendo "tengo un mechón de pelo"

_Erza: Despues de como... no se, ¿Quince minutos? tu vas y salvas a Jellal, no vaya a ser que una fan loca le viole... pobre (si Erza, las fans son capases de eso)_

15 minutos después

Erza: apartence! -requipa la armadura del purgatorio y todas salen huyendo- estas bien Jellal?

Jellal: no...-temblando por el trauma y con la ropa rasgada- me robaron los calzoncillos...sin quitarme los pantalones

Yuki: como mi*rda se hace eso!?

_Laxus: No sabia que estabas ahi, te hubiera puesto un reto antes :( El reto es este, alguien te lanzara hacia las fangirl locas que tienes (por si no sabias, si, tienes fangirls) y quedarte quietesito por tiempo indefinido, hasta que alguien te salve. tomele el tiempo a Mira, quiero saber cuanto tarda en salir el demonio 7u7_

Yuzu: quien lo lanza?

Eisuke: yo lo haré

Laxus: y como planeas hacerlo? -lo mira retadoramente-

Eisuke: FANGIRLS YO LAS INVOCO!

Un grupo de Fangirls salvajes con camisetas de I love Laxus aparecieron y rodearon al rubio el cual se tuvo que quedar quieto mientras todas tomaban trozos de su cabello y ropa, mientras tanto Mirajane miraba la escena con su típica sonrisa pero con un aura oscura y tenebrosa rodeándola.

_Mira: Salvas a Laxus mientras gritas "¡El es mio bitches!" y se encierran en un armario -_

Mirajane: señoritas fans de laxus! -todas la miran- tienen cinco segundos para alejarse o sino...-se vuelve en modo Satán soul Sitri y todas salen huyendo, después se lleva a laxus a un armario-

_Lucy: Tapate las orejas, di "Lalalala" muy alto y cierra los ojos._

Lucy: okeeeey...-se tapa las orejas y empieza a decir lalalalalala-

_Natsu: Aprobecha que esta distraida y BESA A LUCY AHORA!_

Natsu se acerca a Lucy lentamente y mientras esta distraída la besa sorprendiendo a la rubia

_Happy: Tomales una foto :3_

Happy y Mirajane les toman fotos, cuando Natsu y Lucy se separan, ella lo golpea y sale corriendo sonrojada

_Gray: Ten la cita con Juvia AHORA_

Gray: ya la tuvimos

_Juvia: ... No se, disfruta la cita (?_

Juvia: Juvia lo disfruto, Gray sama le dio una rosa de hielo a Juvia -con corazones en los ojos mientras Gray se sonrojaba tsunderemente-

_Levy: ¿Como soportas a tu novio amiga? Es que es tan cabeza de metal..._

Levy: novio?

Yuki: se refiere a Gajeel

Levy: e-el no es mi novio! -sonrojada-

_Gajeel: Dime, cuantos hijos planean tener? Es que me pica la curiosidad_

Gajeel: unos cinco tal vez...Quiero decir!...Yo...oh me están llamando -finge que contesta el teléfono-

_Creo q eso es todo, nos leemos :)_

Yuki: no olvides hacer muchos retos vergonzosos Jasuki chan

Eisuke: los siguientes son de... la persona desconocida

_lo de lami sceed fue escrito donde vi por primera ves fairy tail y se me quedo_  
_wendy te reto a decir lo que sientes a romeo o aras yuri hard con chelia._  
_tu elijes_

Eisuke: se escribe ha...-Yuki le tapa la boca-

Yuki: Wendy decide

Wendy: etto...Romeo san...tu...tu...Me gustas! -sonrojada-

Romeo: t-tu...ta-tambien me gustas -sonrojado-

Yuzu: ahh el amor joven

Yuki: y yo sigo aqui soltera

_pd: soy mujer_

Eisuke: en ese caso, esperamos verla luego, señorita desconocida

[Cryin- Aerosmith]

There Was A Time  
When I Was So Brokenhearted  
Love Wasnt Much Of A Friend Of Mine  
The Tables Have Turned, Yeah  
Cause Me And Them Ways Have Parted  
That Kind Of Love Was The Killin Kind, So Listen  
All I Want Is Someone  
I Cant Resist  
I Know All I Need To Know By The Way That I Got Kissed

I Was Cryin When I Met You  
Now Im Tryin To Forget You  
Your Love Is Sweet Misery  
I Was Cryin Just To Get You  
Now Im Dyin Cause I Let You  
Do What You Do-down On Me, Yeah

Now Theres Not Even Breathin Room  
Between Pleasure And Pain  
Yeah You Cry When Were Makin Love  
Must Be One And The Same  
Its Down On Me  
Yeah, I Got To Tell You One Thing  
Its Been On My Mind  
Girl I Gotta Say  
Were Partners In Crime  
You Got That Certain Something  
What You Give To Me  
Takes My Breath Away  
Now The Word Out On The Street  
Is The Devils In Your Kiss  
If Our Love Goes Up In Flames  
descarga Tono "" En Tu Movil  
Its A Fire I Cant Resist

I Was Cryin When I Met You  
Now Im Tryin To Forget You  
Your Love Is Sweet Misery  
I Was Cryin Just To Get You  
Now Im Dyin Cause I Let You  
Do What You Do To Me, Yeah

Cause What You Got Inside  
Aint Where Your Love Should Stay  
Yeah, Our Love, Sweet Love, Aint Love  
Till You Give Your Heart Away, Yeah Ahh

I Was Crying When I Met You  
Now Im Tryin To Forget You  
Your Love Is Sweet Misery  
I Was Cryin Just To Get You  
Now Im Dyin To Let You  
Do What You Do What You Do Down To Me,  
Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby...

I Was Cryin When I Met You  
Now Im Tryin To Forget You  
Your Love Is Sweet Misery  
I Was Cryin When I Met You  
Now Im Dyin Cause I Let You  
Do What You Do Down To,  
Down To, Down To, Down To, Down To... Ahh  
I Was Cryin When I Met You  
Now Im Dyin To Forget You  
Your Love Is Sweet  
I Was Cryin When I Met You

[Fin del ending]

Yuzu: porque tu afán de criticar la ortografia?

Eisuke: porque tu afán de ver Yaoi en todas partes?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Yuki: Hola y bienvenidos

Yuzu: a Saturday late show -se oyen aplausos provenientes de una maquinita-

Haku: empezamos con...-redoble de tambores-

Eisuke:... Annitha-chan

_.w. Hola n.n como estan? bien pues me vale c:_

Todos: c:

_UuU solo tengo 2 retos :OOO_

Todos: :OOO

_Natsu: Vistete de un stripper conejo y baila sensualmente para lucy 7u7_

Lucy y Natsu: Que!? -sonrojados-

Yuki: me gusta como piensas annitha chan 7u7

Natsu: tengo que hacerlo?

Yuzu: sip -lo arrastra hasta una habitacion y luego le lanza un traje de conejo- si no estas listo en tres minutos le pediremos una fangirl que te ayude -Natsu se viste tan rápido como puede por que no quiere terminar traumado como Jellal-

_Lucy: Vistete de Natsu (? y mm no se nose... Te quedas asi asta que natsu termine de bailarte~ 7u7~_

Lucy se viste de Natsu pero con una blusa de tirantes debajo del chaleco para que no se le vieran los pechos, una vez están listos Natsu empieza a hacer un baile sensual que hace que Lucy, Yuki, Yuzu y todas las fangirls tengan una hemorragia nasal nivel 6.

_Psdt: 7o7 si natsu no quiere hacer el baile.. Tendra que hacer Yaoi hard con Gray enfrente de Juvia :D_

Yuzu: maldita sea Natsu! Por que no pusiste mas resistencia!?

Gray y Natsu: ... Pervertida

Eisuke: las siguientes son de...el mapache juan?

_A todos en este programa hello_

Todos: hello

_Retos: _

_A gajeel besa a levy hasta que se les acabe el aire o salta de un acantilado tu decides_

Gajeel: hmm... Romperme los huesos o besar a la enana... -salta del acantilado, despues vuelve todo enyesado y en silla de ruedas y Levy lo golpea con un sartén por idiota-

_Gray:has lo mismo que gajeel pero con juvia_

Gray: no soy tan idiota -besa a Juvia hasta que se quedan sin aire, se separan y Juvia se desmaya sonrojada en los brazos de a Gray-

_A Natsu sabes que eres E.N.D el maestro de Tártaros sino me lo crees le el manga_

Demonios de tartaros: el es END!? -se inclinan ante Natsu y comienzan a pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hicieron-

Natsu: los perdono, pero ahora serán mis sirvientes -tiene puesto el mismo traje de rey demonio que traía en Edolas-

_A yuki besa al mapache llamado juan_

Yuki: estúpido y sensual mapache - besa al mapache y los demás la miran raro porque eso es Zoofilia xD-

_Mirajane ataca a laxus con un poder tuyo y después curalo_

_Llloollllll XD lo_

Mirajane en modo satan soul crea una esfera de energía color negro (olvide como se llama ese ataque) y le da a Laxus en el pecho con ella haciéndolo estrellarse contra la pared, despues se lo lleva arrastrando de un brazo hacia una habitación en donde va a curarlo (if you now what i mean 7u7)

Haku: te apuesto un pastelillo a que no usan protección -le dice a Yuki-

Yuki: trató hecho

Eisuke: Oh pero si apenas había desinfectado la cama

Yuzu: las siguientes son de... La señorita desconocida

_eisuke si intentas corregirme otra vez saldras castrado_

Eisuke: quisiera ver que lo intentes! -posición retadora-

_dragonslayer rompanle los hueso ha eisuke_

Eisuke: Yuki salvame! -se esconde detrás de Yuki mientras los dragón slayers se ríen de el-

Yuki: enfrenta tu destino -lo entrega a los dragon slayers y él termina en una silla de ruedas y enyesado-

_y romeo te reto a besar a wendy por 20 minutos_

Romeo se acerca a Wendy sonrojado y la besa por veinte minutos, mientras tanto Yuki, Yuzu, Lucy, Erza, y Mirajane sacan cientos de fotos en diferentes angulos.

Yuki y Yuzu: se ven tan lindos juntos

Lucy: Aguante el Rowen! -agita una bandera con la imagen de Romeo y Wendy tomados de la mano en versión Chibi-

Erza: Rowen is Love!

Mirajane: Rowen is Life!

[Lucy - Skillet]

Hey, Lucy, I remember your name

I left a dozen roses on your grave today

I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away

I just came to talk for a while

I got some things I need to say

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking

Back at me

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I've gotta live with the choices I made

And I can't live with myself today

Hey, Lucy, I remembered your birthday

They said it'd bring some closure to say your name

I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance

But all I got are these roses to give

And they can't help me make amends

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking

Back at me

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I've gotta live with the choices I made

And I can't live with myself today

Here we are

Now you're in my arms

I never wanted anything so bad

Here we are

For a brand new start

Living the life that we could've had

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand

Me and Lucy never wanna end

Just another moment in your eyes

I'll see you in another life

In heaven where we never say goodbye

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking

Back at me

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I've gotta live with the choices I made

And I can't live with myself today

Here we are, now you're in my arms

Here we are for a brand new start

Got to live with the choices I've made

And I can't live with myself today

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand

Me and Lucy never wanna end

Got to live with the choices I've made

And I can't live with myself today

Hey, Lucy, I remember your name

[Fin del ending]

Yuki: tenias que elegir esa canción! -llorando-

Yuzu: lo siento, no pude evitarlo -llorando-

Eisuke y Haku: Justo en el kokoro -llorando-

Natsu: Lucyyyy -llorando-


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Haku: hola y bienvenidos

Eisuke: a Saturday late show

Yuki: empezaremos con...-redoble de tambores-

Yuzu: Cristobal. badillacante!

_reto a jellal que bese a Erza con crema de pastel de fresas en los labios xD_

Yuki embarra crema en los labios de Jellal antes de que este pudiera negarse, Erza al oler el deliciosa aroma se acerco a Jellal y lo beso hasta que se quedaron sin respiración.

Eisuke: las siguientes son de la señorita JessyB-rabbit

_Hola amigos y amigas de Saturday late night show bueno quería dejaros unos cuantos retos y preguntas y comentarlos lo chido que es su fic-programa bueno bueno ya (vos normal y forma de una típica chica de 15 años)_

_Lucy: porque la cachetada a natsu_

Lucy: porque si -sonrojada-

Yuki: Tsundere!

_Natsu: normalmente no pediría nada de esto pero agarra a Lucy y llévala al cuarto-armario que recién hallan desinfectado( si solo quiero joder)._

Natsu: ok -se lleva a Lucy a la habitación recién desinfectada-

Yuzu: debemos contratar a alguien para limpiar ese lugar

_Eisuke: insisto es solo por joder y perdón de compensación te dejare corregir todos mis errores ortográficos y gramaticales._

Eisuke: YEEEIII! :D

_Lucy: invoca a Escorpio y acuario quiero preguntarles una duda existencial_

Yuki: ya que Lucy esta en la habitación con Natsu nosotros los traeremos aquí -aparecen Escorpio haciendo una pose y Acuario molesta con los brazos cruzados-

_A los recién invocados: como pueden tener sigas y si han echo ya saben que como pueden porque bueno acuarios es una sirena una muy linda pero una sirena_

Acuario y Escorpio: eso no es de tu incumbencia! -sonrojados-

Haku: de hecho acuario puede transformar su cola en unas piernas y viceversa

_Lucy: ahora a Aries y a Loke_

Yuki hace aparecer a un Loke sensual y una tímida Aries

_A los otra vez recién invocados: que hay entre ustedes porque hace poco leí un fin en el que loke violaba a Aries por despecho as echo algo así o serias capaz de hacerlo dime la verdad y Aries tu que sentirías si su respuesta es si y que si es no._

Yuki: oh creo que se a que fic te refieres

Loke: por supuesto que no! jamas podría hacerle daño a Aries de esa manera

Aries: si hubiera dicho que si, me abría escondido detrás de Acuario sama, Sumimasen!

_Ahora retos_

_Natsu besa a lisana con lengua frente a Lucy_

Natsu sale de la habitación y Lissana lo besa, Lucy los separa y le da una cachetada a Natsu, después sale corriendo del lugar y Natsu la sigue.

_Juvia quiero que beses a gray con pasión y mas y luego se vallan a otro cuarto recién desinfectado_

Juvia besa a Gray y este corresponde,lentamente se van alejando hasta que entran en la habitación y el resto no se puede decir 7u7

Yuki: espero que no usen protección

_Todos bailen la Macarena con cosplays ._

Todos excepto Gray,Juvia,Lucy y Natsu hacen cosplays diferentes y empiezan a bailar la macarena, Yuki trae un cosplay de Erza, Yuzu un cosplay de Luffy versión femenina, Haku un cosplay de link y Eisuke un cosplay de Jeff the killer.

_Eso es todo ciao_

_Pd: yo también quiero un ikuto_

Yuki: todas queremos un Ikuto, las siguientes preguntas son de Chris

_Reto a jellal a que destruya un pastel de fresa en frente de erza_

Jellal: perdóname Erza -destruye el sensual pastel frente a Erza-

Erza: Noooo! Era tan joven! -grita dramáticamente-

Haku: estas son de jo. ta 7161

_Holaaaaaaaas. Tengo algunas cosas que quisiera pedir:_

_Natsu: Llevate a lucy a una cita y se lo mas romantico que puedas, no nos hagas quedar mal a los hombres, conste que solo deben ser ustedes dos sin happy_

Natsu: emm esta bien -lleva a Lucy a una cita en un restaurante elegante para tratar de arreglar las cosas-

_Lucy: despues de la cita besa a natsu en los labios como agradecimiento por la cita_

La cita termina y ambos vuelven, Lucy sonrojada besa a Natsu y él corresponde.

Yuki: Nalu es amor

Yuzu: Nalu es vida

Haku: sin Nalu no somos nada

_Happy: por si las dudas, tu iras con charle en otra cita a donde quieras_

_Charle: acepta la pinche cita con happy y no seas mala onda_

Eisuke: ya escucharon -usando su magia ortográfica envía a Happy y Charle a una cita-

_Sting: decide entre las siguientes opciones ( opcion 1: besar a lisanna en los labios frente a mirajane u opcion 2: que te pase por encima todo un desfile de elefantes)_

Sting: hmm..ser pisoteado o ser torturado dolorosamente... -deja que los elefantes le pasen por encima-

_Todos los restantes: encadenen a erza a la pared y coman un pastel de fresa tamaño boda frente a ella_

Todos encadenan a Erza a la pared y comienzan a comer un delicioso pastel de fresa de seis pisos,mientras Erza los veía rodeada por un aura asesina.

_Erza: despues de quince minutos vuelvete loca, liberate y masacralos, en especial a jellal por no haberte besado y no haberte echo otras cosillas en la playa (if you know what i mean)_

Quince minutos después, Erza se libera y golpea dolorosamente a todos,excepto Jellal, a el lo perdona por que ya se besaron e hicieron otras cositas en la habitación-armario 7u7

Eisuke: las siguientes preguntas son de Toria ruiz

_poss saludoss_

Todos: saludos

_reto a jerall a besar a laxus o a natsu jejeje_

Jellal: Que!?

Erza: Jellal es mio!

Yuki: oh por Mavis! Una escena Jerza! -fangirleando-

Yuzu: Natsu besa a Jellal!

Natsu: No quiero!

Yuki: Eisuke haz lo tuyo

Eisuke utiliza sus poderes ortográficos y hace que Natsu y Jellal se besen Yaoimente, mientras tanto Lucy tiene una hemorragia nasal y Erza esta molesta porque nadie además de ella tiene permiso de besar a Jellal.

_lucy levy juvia erza y mira las reto a vestirse de pandilleras [short cortos y negros cadenas o algo asi] y comportarse como malotas todo el capitulo_

Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Erza y Mirajane se visten con faldas cortas con cadenas colgando de ellas, blusas de tirantes, mallas de red y botas altas todo de color negro, Natsu,Gajeel, Gray, Jellal y Laxus se sonrojan y tienen una leve hemorragia nasal.

Yuzu: las siguientes son de mapache...juana? El mapache Juan tiene hermanas?

_pos haku beshameee_

Haku: emm...yo no le voy a la Zoofilia -intento alejarse pero Yuki lo empujo y lo hizo besarse con la mapache-

_reto a yuki dejar a ikuto denuevo a su mundo {es mio bitches}_

Yuki: sobre mi cadáver!

Ikuto: de echó también me gustaría volver a mi mundo, Utau se preocupara -Eisuke lo manda de regreso a su casa-

Yuki: Ikutoooo T-T

_reto a natsu a gritar desde la montaña mas alta que ama a lucy_

Yuzu: esperen un momento -saca su cámara de vídeo- listo

Natsu: Lucy -desde la cima de una montaña- Te amo!

Lucy: bien por ti -actúa como si no le importara por que debe actuar como malota pero esta sonrojada-

_que jerall se vista de mujer y se comporte como una dama_

Jellal se viste con un vestido blanco con adornos negros, guantes largos blancos, unas zapatillas de tacón y lo peinaron con una trenza.

Todos: jajajaja

Yuki: te ves Di-vi-no -tratando de aguantar la risa-

Jellal: Ay gracias -avergonzado habla con un intento de voz femenina-

Erza: deberíamos llamarte Jellala

_que laxus se comporte como perro_

Laxus: emm...ok -se pone de rodillas y manos-...Woof!

Mirajane: sentado -Laxus se sienta y ella le pone un collar con correa- te llamare Pikachu

Laxus: Woof! -molesto-

_que lucy se comporte super inocente con todos esepto natsu [ que les diga onichan]_

Lucy: eso no es algo contradictorio?

Yuzu: podrías actuar inocente y solo ser mala con Natsu

Natsu: que tienen en mi contra?

_pos me encantas haku un beshitooo_

Haku: emm...gracias señorita mapache

Yuki: no sabes ligar

Haku: cállate ramera!

Yuki: como me llamaste p*nd*jo!? -comienzan a pelear y después de un rato Yuzu los separa-

_pos reto alas chicas a vestirse como los chicos que les gustan y comportarse como ellos_

Chicas:... Que hacemos?

Yuki: Levy y Juvia actúen como malotas, Lucy adorable y Mira y Erza se visten de quienes les gustan.

Erza y Mirajane se visten de Laxus y Jellal, mientras tanto Levy y Juvia comienzan a molestar a Gajeel y Gray, y Lucy empieza a llamar Oniichan a todos menos a Natsu.

_reto a gajeel , laxus y jerall ha vstirse de conejitas y luego tirenlos a las fANGIRLS_

Antes de poder oponer resistencia Gajeel, Jellal y Laxus son vestidos con trajes de conejo y lanzados a las Fangirls salvajes que empiezan a tirar de sus ropas, cabello y después de un rato tratan de violarlos,pero para su suerte Jellal y Laxus fueron rescatados por Erza y Mira, mientras que Gajeel fue rescatado por Eisuke ya que Levy no lo iba a ayudar porque actuaba como malota.

_te amooo hakuuu_

Haku: se siente raro tener una fangirl

Yuki: las siguientes son de el mapache juan

_Hello vuelvo con Mis Reviews_

Todos: hellooo

_Para Gajeel: si no quisiste besar a Levy entonces ser Gay bueno si eres XD_

Levy: Jaja Marica!

Gajeel: No soy gay!

_Para Gray: Bueno salieron en una cita asi que era Obvio eso bueno por tu Gran Inteligencia te doy dos Opciones disfrutas unas Vacaciones en donde Quieras o Haces Yaoi Hard con Tempesta Sorry Tempesta_

Yuki y Yuzu: escoge el Yaoi! escoge el Yaoi!

Gray: quiero las vacaciones -Yuki y Yuzu lo golpean-

_Ahora Para Natsu y los demonio_

_Demonios de Tártaros como se sienten al saber que Natsu es Su Maestro (Quiero saberlo mas De Jackal)_

Sayla: estoy sorprendida - cara inexpresiva-

Kyoka: es un idiota

Keith: quiero sacarme los ojos, oh espera, no tengo ojos -a pasado demasiado tiempo con Brook xD-

Franmalth: es increíble que alguien tan idiota y asexual sea el maestro.

Jackal: me siento badass porque le di una paliza al principio

Tempesta: me siento sexy -hace una pose sensual-

Ezel: me da igual

Torafusa: no me importa

Mard: siento que me hará m*rda

_a Torafusa: como te sientes al ser vencido Por un Tsundere_

Torafusa: como un pez fuera del agua -mal chiste-

_a Jackal: dile cuanto lo sientes a Natsu por casi Matarlo y a su Pareja (CofcofLucyCofcof)_

Jackal: END sama perdoname!

Natsu: lo voy a pensar

_Natsu: usa todo el Poder que tienes (me Refiero a Tártaros) y ataca a quien Quieras si no sabes a quien para atacar entonces te doy una Lista Mira:_

_Gray, __Laxus, __Gajeel, __Sting, __Elfman_

Natsu activa todo su poder y comienza a pelear con Gray, pero por desgracia la épica batalla es detenida por Erza.

_A Yuki: as Un Lemon bien Hard con el Mapache Juan (Solo quiero ver Zoofilia entre El Mapache Juan y la Autora_

Yuki: emm...creo que solo deberíamos ser amigos

Eisuke: Nada de lemon!

_y otra a Natsu: sientes algo por los demonios Mujeres de Tártaros o solo amas a Lucy_

Natsu: solo a Lucy - la rubia se sonroja-

Eisuke: las siguientes son de la señorita desconocida

_tienen que adivinar mi nombre el que lo diga bien sabran cuales son lo secretos de lo otros_

Yuki: Maria

Yuzu: Sara

Haku: Eliza

Eisuke: Juana

Natsu: Isabel

Lucy: Claudia

Gray: Carolina

Erza: Andrea

_Es Juana_

Eisuke: Gane!

_marvel y el conbolt tengan una cita y despues vayan a un motel y hagan cosas hentai o sino wendy me prestas a romeo-kun te prometo que no le pasara nada *lo dice con mirada de pervertida*_

Eisuke: ellos son menores de edad, no pueden hacer eso

Ya que Eisuke no quiere que hagan eso, Wendy y Romeo tuvieron una linda cita, hablaron, se divirtieron y al volver se dieron un beso adorable en los labios

Yuzu:los siguientes son de luisalexis. gonzalesmora

_Luis: Les tengo una Impactante Verdad a Todos en este Programa yo soy El Mapache Juan asi que Muajajajajajajaja_

Ayudantes y escritora: QUE!?

_Luis: Ya que estoy aqui denle la Bienvenida a Takeshi y Ryu Saluden Hombres_

_Takeshi: Mucho Gusto_

_Ryu: es un gusto hacerlos sufrir dijo Preguntar y retar empecemos con la Masacre Luis-Kun por Favor as los honores_

_Luis: Ok mi turno_

_A Natsu: como te sientes al ser Emparejado con literalmente todas las Mujeres de FT y Hombres_

Natsu: es algo molesto pero ñeh, que se le va hacer

_Takeshi: ok mi turno de nuevo Para Natsu XD_

_Natsu no crees que te Pasaste un poco al saber que eras Maestro de Tártaros_

Natsu: por supuesto que no, Kyouka, ve y enséñale una lección a este insolente

Kyouka: si maestro

_Ryu: Pos Hola A todos al gremio de Fairy tail como se sienten al Saber que Natsu es Maestro de Tártaros_

Los de Fairy Tail: Es impactante que alguien tan idiota sea su maestro!

_Luis Ryu y Takeshi: Hasta Luego Nuestros Compañeros Escritores_

Ayudantes y escritora: Adiooos!

_Takeshi: a no esperense reto a Yuki a que me Bese pero con Lengüita_  
_Luis: Pervertido_

Yuki: no quiero -infla los cachetes infantilmente-

Haku: si yo bese a la mapache tu tienes que besarlo a èl

Yuki:...bien - de mala gana besa a Takeshi, un beso de adultos con lengua y todo- listo

_Ryu: entonces Yuzu a mi dame un Beso con Lengua y después un Beso en el Cachete y otro beso Normal_

_Luis: Pervertidos Imbeciles Pervertidos_

Yuzu: emm...bueno...-levemente sonrojada-

Eisuke y Yuki: Alejense de la virginidad labial de Yuzu!

Haku: oh vamos, es solo un beso

Eisuke: bien, un beso en la mejilla

Yuki: solo uno!

Yuzu se acerca y besa a Ryu en la mejilla mientras Yuki y Eisuke les miran con aura asesina, cuando Yuzu se estaba alejando, Ryu la acerca de nuevo y la besa en los labios, al separarse, Yuki y Eisuke lo persiguen para matarlo.

Haku: y eso es todo, hasta el siguiente capitulo!

[Lucy - Skillet]

Hey, Lucy, I remember your name

I left a dozen roses on your grave today

I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away

I just came to talk for a while

I got some things I need to say

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking

Back at me

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I've gotta live with the choices I made

And I can't live with myself today

Hey, Lucy, I remembered your birthday

They said it'd bring some closure to say your name

I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance

But all I got are these roses to give

And they can't help me make amends

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking

Back at me

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I've gotta live with the choices I made

And I can't live with myself today

Here we are

Now you're in my arms

I never wanted anything so bad

Here we are

For a brand new start

Living the life that we could've had

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand

Me and Lucy never wanna end

Just another moment in your eyes

I'll see you in another life

In heaven where we never say goodbye

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking

Back at me

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I've gotta live with the choices I made

And I can't live with myself today

Here we are, now you're in my arms

Here we are for a brand new start

Got to live with the choices I've made

And I can't live with myself today

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand

Me and Lucy never wanna end

Got to live with the choices I've made

And I can't live with myself today

Hey, Lucy, I remember your name

[Fin del ending]


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Yuzu: hola y bienvenidos

Haku: a Saturday late show

Eisuke: empezamos con...-redoble de tambores-

Yuki: el ex-señor mapache, luisalexys. gonzalesmora!

_Luis: (escondido en un bunker) holla si preguntan por que estoy aqui es que me escondo de Kyuoka Ayuda_

Yuzu: Natsu podrias retirar la orden a Kyouka?

Natsu: esta bien, Kyouka, ven y dame un masaje en los pies

_Ryu: (esta vendado de todo el cuerpo) malditos sean yuki y el otro tipo que no me quiero acordar el nombre por que te odio_

Eisuke y Yuki: es tu culpa por acercarte Yuzu!

_Takeshi : hola pues mientras ellos estan ahi empieso yo_

_La Mapache Juana no era hermana de Luis solo utilizo su Nombre de Mapache Juan jeje como sea_

Yuki: oh ahora todo esta claro

_Natsu: no perdones a Jackal dijo que sintio badass al golpearte_

Natsu: a si? Kyouka, tortura a Jackal!

Kyouka: si, maestro - con una sonrisa tetrica, arrastra a Jackal una habitación para torturarlo-

_Luis: (Con una Espada en sus Manos) a los autores an leeido un Fanfic nuestro les recomiendo la Gran vida de Etherious Natsu Dragneel es la que eh tenido mas inspiracion_

Escritora y ayudantes: lo leeremos y te daremos nuestra opinión en el próximo capitulo

_Ryu: (ya sin las Vendas) malditos me las Pagaran_

_Luis: Ryu esos imbeciles te hicieron eso esos malditos me las Pagaran (se va del estudio cabreado mientras los otros dos lo miran de por que va al estudio) te vengare Ryu nadie lastima a mis Compañeros y salen con vida_

_Ryu: luis (con lagrimas en sus ojos)_

Eisuke: Ven aquí!

Yuki: Estoy encendida!

Ellos empiezan a pelear de forma épica hasta que Yuzu los separa y los golpea en la cabeza.

_Takeshi: bueno Jackal te reto a que beses a Tempesta con lengua_

Haku: Jackal aun esta con Kyouka

Yuki: pero parece que ya no lo esta torturando -escuchando pegada a la puerta de la habitación-

_Ryu: ojala no me maten yuzu te reto a que salgas en una cita romantica lo siento pero te amo_

Yuki: tu te lo buscaste -se truena los nudillos-

Eisuke: Yuzu es nuestra - se truena los nudillos-

Yuzu: Ya calmense ustedes dos! Sera solo una cita!

Yuzu y Ryu tienen la cita en un restaurante italiano mientras Yuki y Eisuke los vigilan desde lejos.

_Takeshi: ryu tu lo sabia bueno como sea Tempesta te reto a que beses a Ezel y a Franmalth y con lengua solo quiero hacerlos sufrir odio el Yaoi_

Tempesta: no lo haré!

Yuzu: Eisuke!

Eisuke utiliza su magia ortográfica y obliga a Tempesta a besarse con Ezel y Franmalth.

Haku: las siguientes preguntas y retos son de Guest

_Oli saludos desde chiapas mexico_

Todos: Holis

_Eisuke: besa a yuzu o si no ves yaoi con yuki y del fuerte_

Eisuke: No quiero ver Yaoi, disculpe por lo que voy a hacer Yuzu-san

Yuzu: esta bien, comprendo

Eisuke besa a Yuzu por cinco segundos después se separa y se vuelve a disculpar por lo que hizo.

_Natsu: has yaoi con gray o golpeas a erza sabiendo las consecuencias_

Yuzu y Yuki: YAOI! YAOI! YAOI!

Natsu: Mavis sama, ten piedad de mi -golpea a Erza y unos minutos después se encuentra enyesado completamente y en silla de ruedas-

_Laxus: se el perro de mira por todo el show (mira asle lo que quieras)_

Laxus se pone a cuatro y Mira le coloca un collar negro con pues metálicas y una correa.

Mirajane: Sentado -Laxus se sienta- la pata -Laxus le da la mano- habla

Laxus: Woof!

_Y por ultimo que yuki bese a haku_

Ambos: QUE!?

Yuki: no voy a besar a ese Cerdo Pervertido!

Haku: A quien llamas cerdo, Ramera de quinta! Probablemente ni siquiera sabes besar!

Yuki: Acaso me estas retando!? Puedo besar mucho mejor que tu!

Haku: Oh eso crees!

Ambos se acercan y se besan de un forma muy salvaje y perturbadora, Erza y Mira le tapan los ojos a Romeo y Wendy mientras los demás les miran con una mueca de trauma. Después de varios minutos de batalla entre sus bocas, se separan.

Haku: Ja...Te gane... -jadeando-

Yuki: Por supuesto...que no -jadeando-

Haku: No te rindes?

Ambos se miraron de forma retadora y se acercaron pero Eisuke y Yuzu los detuvieron antes de que hicieran algo de nuevo.

Eisuke: los siguientes retos y preguntas son de Guest

_Eisuke besame o tendras que hacer yaoi hard con todo el gremio_

Eisuke no queria hacer yaoi, así que tomo a Guest de la cintura y la inclino hacia el piso besandola.

_todos los slayers (dragon god y devil) tendran que pelear y el ganador tendra de sirvientes a los perdedores_

Los dragon slayers, God slayers y Gray empezaron a pelear, Natsu y Gray iban ganando hasta que apareció Erza y venció a todos.

Erza: Esclavos, traigan pastel!

_erza y jellal tenga una cita y despues a un hotel_

Jellal y Erza se van a cenar a un restaurante elegante, despues se quedan en un hotel haciendo "cosas" por el resto del día.

_gajeel besa a levi o sino tendras que hacer yaoi hard con todos_

Gajeel: Ok, cualquiera con algo de cerebro sabría que escoger...haré Yaoi

Yuzu y Yuki: Yeeii! :D

Levy: Gajeel...Pedazo de idiota! -toma a Gajeel de la camisa y lo besa, cuando se separan lo comienza a golpear con un sartén-

_mira y erza tenga una pelea con todos su poder la ganadora tendra de sirvieta a la perdedora_

_perdon por la ortografia pero lo escribi apurrado_

Erza: he esperado esto mucho tiempo -reequipa la armadura del purgatorio-

Mirajane: ven con todo, Titania -toma forma satán soul sitri-

Ambas comenzaron a pelear, estaban empatadas hasta que Erza se distrajo cuando Yuki le quito la camisa a Jellal, Mirajane gano.

Mirajane: Er-chan inclinate ante mi -sonriendo pero con un látigo en las manos, Erza se inclina y mira comienza a darle latigazos, mientras tanto, los hombre tienen una hemorragia nasal-

Yuki: y eso es todo por hoy

Haku: ya puedo escoger el ending?

Yuki:...esta bien

Haku: Yeii

[I hate everything about you-Three Days Grace]

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think

About you, I know

Only when you stop to think

About me, do you know

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

[Fin del ending]


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Yuzu: hola y bienvenidos a Saturday late show

Eisuke: las primeras preguntas y retos son de...-redoble de tambores-

Yuki: luisalexis. gonzalesmora

_Luis: (sentando en el Piso con un chichon en la cabeza) duele Yuzu-san pega fuerte ñah como sea bueno Ryu y Takeshi están fuera en vacaciones así que pregunto solo y reto solo TT-TT_

_a los escritores ayudantes etc: y entonces como esta mi fic de la Gran vida no comentes eisuke-san por que tengo una gran lista de errores de ortografía y ya me comentaron_

Eisuke: de acuerdo, me contendre...por esta vez...

Yuki: Me gusto :)

Yuzu: Esta genial :)

Haku: hay errores de ortografía -pone cara de troll y luego Yuki y Yuzu lo golpean-

_reto a que Metan a E.N.D en el fic por todo hasta que se acabe_

Eisuke hace aparecer a END con su magia ortográfica.

END: Que mi*rda hago aquí? -aparecen varias fangirls mágicamente-

Fangirl 1: END sama te amo!

Fangirl 2: Cásate conmigo!

Fangirl 3: hazme un hijo!

END: Auxilio!

_A yuki-Sama (si le tengo mucho respeto): siento que tu le ganas a Eisuke Imbecil ese en una Batalla y lo que dijiste de estoy encendida tiene doble sentido_

Yuki: le ganaría con los ojos vendados, las manos atadas con esposas de cuero y los pies atados a una cama

Haku: otra vez con tus fantasías masoquistas?

Yuki: Oh y estoy consciente del doble sentido -guiña un ojo provocativamente-

_Gray y Silver (si esta en el Fic): díganse cuanto lo sienten al pelearse y que Silver diga que tan poderoso es E.N.D_

Silver: hijo, siento haber peleado contigo.

Gray: te perdonó, padre -se abrazan emotivamente-

Silver: END es tan fuerte que podría vencer a Acnologia.

END: nadie puede conmigo -pone pose arrogante-

Yuki: Estúpido y sensual END -murmura-

_a la Magia de los fic (claro si esta): reto a que conviertas a Natsu en Mujer todo el Show y que Jackal se enamore de esta Natsu (claro si aun esta vivo)_

Natsu: Que!? -es transformado en mujer-

Jackal: Vaya, vaya, esto debe ser lo que llaman amor a primera vista - se acerca a Natsu y le besa la mano-

Natsu: alejate de mi fenómeno!

_a Tempesta que baile un Baile super sensualon a sus Fangirls claro si estas en tu forma humana después de que te revivieron_

Tempesta empieza a bailar "Im sexy and i know it" sin camisa y las fangirls gritan.

Yuki: que injusto -hemorragia nasal- porque nunca nadie me reta a entrar en la habitación con alguien?

_a Mira: reto a que seas la esclava de mmmmmhhhhh a ya se de la Sensual Sayla y que Erza sea de Kyuoka_

Mira y Erza: QUE!?

Sayla: esclava tráeme un vaso con agua

Kyouka: Esclava prepararme una crepa

Ambas: Rápido! - dan un latigazo-

_Pregunta a Nuestro querido Bombardero de Tártaros o sea Jackal: que te hiso Kyuoka y estas traumado por eso_

Jackal: lo que pasa en la habitación se queda en la habitación

_y que se siente al ser enamorado de tu maestra jajaja claro si se cumplio mi reto anterior sin mas Preanbulo se despide su queridisimo autor_

_y tal vez en el futuro cambie mi nombre de Profile a otro_

Jackal: b-bueno...y-yo... -sonrojado-

Yuki: Oh Por Dross! Jackal se sonrojo! -toma una foto-

Yuzu: las siguientes preguntas y retos son de cristobal. badillacanto

_reto a natsu sting gagel gray jellal y a laxus_

_que lleven a wendy a la habitacion y le quiten la inocencia_

Los mencionados: Que!?

Eisuke: NADA DE HENTAI!

Haku: sabes, quitar la inocencia puede significar muchas cosas.

Natsu, Sting,Gajeel, Gray, Laxus y Jellal se llevan a Wendy a la habitación después de un rato salen y Wendy esta muy sonrojada y perturbada.

Yuzu: que te hicieron?

Wendy: m-me...e-e-explicaron c-como...s-s-se hacen...l-l-los bebes...

_Reto a laxus a que le robe un beso a Lisana_

Laxus se acerca a Lissana y cuando va a besarla Mirajane aparta a su hermana y ella recibe el beso.

_Reto a erza, mirajane, minerva , lucy juvia y a meredy que lleven a romeo a una habitacion y robenle su inocencia_

Erza,Mira,Minerva,Lucy,Juvia y Meredy llevan a Romeo a la habitación y le explican como se hacen los bebes.

_reto a elfman a hacer yaoi con eisuke_

Elfman y Eisuke se besan, cuando se separan se lavan la boca con jabón.

_y rreto a erza a que haga yuri con yuki_

Jellal: Jamás! -Haku lo encadena a un poste-

Haku: Callate y dejame ver algo de Yuri al fin

Yuki y Erza se besan rápidamente y a Haku le da una hemorragia nasal mientras Jellal pone mala cara.

Yuki: las siguientes son de Jasuki chan

_Hola hola, aquí dejo mis retos/verdades:_

_Para las chicas: Todas tienen que decir cual es su chico de "Free!" preferido (si no los conocen, ocupen internet)_

Todas entran a la wiki de Free y miran a los personajes masculinos.

Yuki,Lucy y Juvia: Haruka

Yuzu, Mirajane y Erza: Rin

Lissana, Yukino y Levy:Makoto

Wendy y Minerva: Nagisa

_Para los chicos: (Solo por que Yuki me cae bien) Todos tienen que hacer yaoi con el chico preferido de las chicas_

Chicas: Yeeii :D

Chicos: Que!?

Yuki: ya escucharon ahora HAGANLO!

Haku, Natsu (que aun es mujer) y Gray besan a Haruka, Eisuke, Laxus y Jellal a Rin, Sting, Rogue y Gajeel a Makoto y por último Romeo y Sting besan a Nagisa.

Sting: porque tuve que besar a dos!? -lo ignoran-

_Eso es todo, bye_

Yuki: bye bye Jasuki chan

Haku: las siguientes preguntas y retos son de Ka Uve

_-Reto a los anfitriones usando su poder de fanfic de traer a Naruto, Sasuke, Zoro , Sanji y Luffy y que estos peleen (generalmente no necesitan un motivo para pelear contra alguien(CofCofNatsuyLuffyCofCof)) contra Natsu, Gray, Sting, Rouge y Gaajel(los mas problematicos) en un todo contra todos, el ganador puede hacer que cualquiera de los presentes haga lo que el diga por el resto del fic y si el que se hizo el harem quiere puede hacer que vengan las chicas de los mundos de Luffy y Naruto (tu idea del harem fue grandiosa, esta es la oportunidad para recuperarlo) y la pelea no puede ser interrumpida por nadie, esto va especialmente para Erza_

Erza: Oww -se va al rincón emo-

Los personajes de otros animes que fueron mencionados aparecen y comienzan a pelear con Natsu, Gajeel, Gray,Sting y Rogue, llevan bastante peleando hasta que...

Eisuke: La cena esta lista! -señala una mesa llena de deliciosa comida-

Todo dejan de pelear y van a comer con excepción de Sasuke y Rogue, ellos continúan peleando y Rogue gana.

_-Los perdedores de la pelea deben hacer lo que digan los anfitrionas, excepto yaoi_

Yuzu: Oww yo quería Narusasu

Yuki: por lo menos podemos hacerlos andar sin camisa. -cara de pervertida-

_-Y por ultimo (viendo a los anfitriones con una sonrisa), Natsu haz lo que te diga Lissana por todo el fic (obvio despues de combate)_

_Pdta: no estoy en contra del Nalu pero ver tanto cansa y ademas que enrelidad aun no estoy seguro con que chica deberia quedarse Natsu_

Lissana: Natsu, abrazame -Natsu la abraza mientras Lucy y Jackal los miran con mala cara-

Yuki: Cuando dices todo el fic, te refieres a TODO el fic?

Eisuke: bueno eso es todo por hoy

**[I hate everything about you-Three Days Grace]**

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet**

**Every roommate kept awake**

**By every sigh and scream we make**

**All the feelings that I get**

**But I still don't miss you yet**

**Only when I stop to think about it**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet**

**Only when I stop to think about it**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**Only when I stop to think**

**About you, I know**

**Only when you stop to think**

**About me, do you know**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**You hate everything about me**

**Why do you love me**

**I hate**

**You hate**

**I hate**

**You love me**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**[Fin del ending]**

Natsu: Oye! Todavía soy mujer!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Eisuke: Hola y bienvenidos a Saturday late show

Yuzu: empezaremos con las preguntas y retos de Erza Mcgarden 201

_Me encanta tu historia ;)_

Yuki: Aw gracias

_Saludos a todo el gremio y pizza para todos -les regala pizza-_

Todos: Yeii! -devoran la pizza salvajemente-

_Ahora vienen mis retos 7u7_

_Que Natsu, Gray y Gajeel hagan una pelea por la ultima pizza -erisuke te encargo la pizza- P.D. Erza no te entrometas_

Erza: nadie me quiere todos me odian -se va al rincón emo mientras que Natsu, Gray y Gajeel empiezan a pelear-

_Bueno ya que Gajeel anda distraído peleando por la ultima pizza, KYOKA - la llama- quiero que tortures a Levy estilo 50 sombras de El gay... Digo de Gray_

Juvia: Gray sama tiene un libro!?

_-no Juvia no es ese Gray-_

Juvia: Ow -se va al rincón emo con Erza mientras Kyouka le da de latigazos a Levy-

_HEY pedazo de metal..._

Gajeel: Eh?

_Si tu Gajeel ve por Levy_

Gajeel se va a donde estaban Levy y Kyouka.

_Ya que se halla ido Gajeel por levy solo saquen a Kyoka con el poder de los fics y déjenlos solos en la habitación 7u7_

Eisuke usa la magia ortográfica (la nuestra es magia ortográfica) y saca Kyoka luego cierra la puerta y encierra a Gajeel y Levy.

Gajeel: Dejanos salir!

Yuki: No hasta que Levy tenga un mini Gajeel en el estómago!

_Y ahora... Jellal tu con Crime Scorie bailen la Macarena :D, de lo contrario, Mira-san los obligara a ver Yuki Yuki 10 hr seguidas_

_-si no lo saben búsquenlo en Youtube-_

Jellal y su harem digo equipo se niegan y son obligados a ver Yuki Yuki.

Cobra: Haz que se detenga! -sufriendo con las manos en la cabeza-

_Silver-sama, obliga a tu hijo a comprometerse con tu futura nuera, de lo contrario no tendrás nietos_

Silver: Gray Hazlo!

Gray: No quiero!

Silver: Si no lo haces le diré a todos lo que hacías cuando eras niño!

Gray: Un anillo por favor! -Yuzu le da un anillo que habían preparado- Juvia, te casarías conmigo? -arrodillado-

Juvia: JUVIA ACEPTA! -le salta encima a Gray-

_Bueno es todo por hoy, bye UuUr_

Yuki: las siguientes son de nuestro querido señor Mapache

_Luis: Hola chicos soy yo me dio flojera cargar mi perfil y la Mi#rda imedia pero aun asi comente para las Respuestas perguntas Retos y la Nutella toma Yuki-Sama (le lansa la Nutella)_

Yuki: NUTELLA! -come salvajemente como muerta de hambre xD-

_sobre lo de E.N.D pueden dejarlo cuanto quieran es su Fic no_

END: Quiero quedarme todo el fic, ustedes son entretenidos

_Yuki-sama: ademas de la Nutella te reto a que te lleves al cuarto a Rogue se que quieres 7u7 y yo no soy tan malo_

_Rogue: no te resistas y llevate por el Placer_

Yuki: Gracias! -arrastra a Rogue a un cuarto-

Rogue: Oye Espera!

Yuki: Callate y obedece!

_Natsu: lo siento pero queria ver que Pasaba si te convertias en Mujer como recompensa te dejo que tortures a Gray y el no se Puede resistir_

Natsu: Yeii! -encadena a Gray a una pared y le comienza a dar latigazos mientras Juvia, Lucy y Yuzu tienen una hemorragia nasal-

_y ya me quede sin inspiracion_

_PD: Haku te odio y que la Magia de los fic's lo convierta en Mujer todo el fic hasta que se acabe el fic Bye_

Eisuke transforma a Haku en mujer.

Haku: el sentimiento es mutuo señor mapache

Yuzu: bueno ya que Yuki esta en la habitación yo nos despediré, no olviden dejar muchos retos!

...

(Bonus)

Dos Horas Después del Show En un bar de una calurosa ciudad...

Yuki: Jajaja -riéndose de Haku que se quedara como mujer por otros dos capitulos-

Haku: Deja de reírte!

Yuki: como diga, señorita. Jajaja

Eisuke: porque estamos aquí? -preguntó a Yuzu-

Yuzu: los de fairy tail querían ver la ciudad.

Mientras tanto los miembros masculinos del gremio (y Erza) se encontraban ya ebrios.

Natsu: Lushyyy~ -un escalofrío le recorrió las espalda a la rubia-

Lucy: si Natsu? -Natsu salto sobre la rubia-

Natsu: llévame a caballito -la pobre Lucy tuvo que llevar a Natsu en su espalda-

Erza: Jellal!

Jellal: s-si?

Erza:Traeme mas alcohol!

Jellal: No creo que eso sea prudente...

Erza: QUE ME TRAIGAS ALCOHOL!

Jellal: si su alteza! -corre a buscar alcohol-

Gajeel: miren! encontré un hobbit!

Levy: Gajeel! -lo golpea con un sarten-

Gray: Juvia samaaa~ - abrazado a Juvia-

Juvia: Gray sama...Juvia no puede respirar... -asfixiándose-

Mientras tanto Haku y Yuki tuvieron un concurso de bebida.

Yuki: Hip...Rogue samaaa hip vamos a la habitación hip de nuevo -jalando a Rogue del brazo-

Rogue: Espera, pero si estas ebria!

Yuki: Deja de ser tan mojigato

Y asi, Fairy tail durmió en el suelo del bar, Yuzu y Eisuke (que eran los únicos sobrios) se fueron a su casa, Yuki y Rogue tuvieron una buena noche 7u7 y Haku hizo Yuri con Cana porque tambien estaba ebria.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

END: Hola y bienvenidos...

Haku (sigue siendo mujer): a Saturday late show!

Yuzu: empezaremos con... -redoble de tambores-

Eisuke: Erza Mcgarden 201

_Hola a todos y como siempre su show es de lo mejor :D_

Yuki: aww gracias

_Silver-sama me has dejado con la intriga de la infancia de Gray-sama, creo que a todos les interesa lo de su infancia :v_

Silver: bueno si insisten...

Gray: No les digas! -intenta detener a Silver pero Haku y Eisuke lo amarran para que no haga nada-

Silver: Cuando Gray tenía cinco años quería ser niña, se la pasaba vistiéndose con los vestidos de su madre y maquillándose, incluso una vez trató de cortarse el...

Gray: Suficiente! -todos se ríen de Gay digo Gray-

_Levy-sama y Gajeel-sama en modo de disculpa les doy un refresco de manzana, el one piece,unas gemas de cristal, una death note, unas zampactô y una piedra filosofal :v_

Levy: Yeeii de manzana!

_P.D. Han visto Steven Universe, Bleach, Juan pis o FMA Broterhood (?_

Gajeel: No, estamos en el capítulo 65, en el capítulo 70, y No.

_P.D2. A TODOS-sama saludos desde una tierra de tacos -les da tacos a todos-_

Todos: Tacos! *o*

_Jellal-samal y su harem, digo Crime Scorie en disculpa dejare que pongan a Zeref-sama a ver Yuki Yuki... Disfrútenlo ;)_

Zeref: Haz que se detenga! -golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo-

_P.D También les regalo el One piece (sólo yo se donde esa y nadie me podrá obligar muajajaja) -risas maléficas-_

Yuzu: Gracias! Se lo cambiare a Luffy por una escena yaoi

_Erza-sama y Juvia-sama, dejare que disfracen de lo que quieran a Jellal-sama y a Gray-sama._

Ambas: lo que sea? -miran a Jellal y Gray de forma pervertida, después disfrazan a Jellal de conejo y a Gray de policía sexy-

_Erisuke y Yukki, dejare que la salsa tártara( digo tártaros) sean sus sirvientes personales por el resto de el episodio_

_Se despide y les doy un abrazo de oso :3_

Yuki: Oh si! Jackal besa a Tempesta! - el pobre Jackal esta obligado a seguir órdenes así que lo besa-

Eisuke: Esperamos verla luego, señorita Mcgarden -sonríe sensualmente y varias chicas tienen una hemorragia nasal-

Yuki: las siguientes son de Mapache san

_Luis: el sentimiento es mutuo pequeño b****** de M*erda me refiero a haku pregunto yo y yo sólo_

Haku: Quieres pelea!? -se pone en pose de pelea-

_Ryu: hey estoy aquí enano_

_Luis como sea_

_Ryu: (Apuntó dé golpearlo) sólo por qué somos amigos si no despidete niño_

_Luis: claro bueno comienzo yo a Yuki-sama si tuvieras un municipio rogué en tu estómago cómo lo llamarías_

Yuki: Municipio?

Eisuke: creó que quiso decir Mini además el nombre de Rogue no lleva acento

Yuki: Oh en ese caso, si fuera niño lo llamaría Kuro y si fuera niña la llamaría Yami.

_Ryu ok END que se siente qué en show nuestro esos tres haku eisuke y yuki hicieran que confesarás tu amor_

END: me dan ganas de...

Yuki: De Que!? -le mira amenazadoramente-

END: d-de n-nada, Yuki sama.

_Luis ok Yuki-sama puede matar a haku por mí_

Yuki: me encantaría matarlo, pero Eisuke no me deja.

_dató curioso haku significa purificación_

Yuki: Jajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja pu-puro jajajajaja

Haku: hija de ****!

_Ryu jellal y compañía o sea crime sor eso vean yuki yuki por todo el siguiente programa_

Jellal y su harem: Nooo!

_Ryu y Luis: eso es todo bye_

Yuki y Yuzu: bye bye.

Eisuke: las siguientes son de Lawliet Redfox

_Primero si mi apellido es redfox talvez por que soy la hermana perdida de gajeel ...pero ya los retos y una preguta_

Gajeel: Tengo una Hermana!?

_freed(si estas en el fic) te reto a besar el cuello de laxus y dejale marcas y cuando allas terminado dile a laxus que esta bien sabroso_

Antes de que Laxus pudiera decir algo, Freed le besa el cuello y le deja un chupetón mientras todas tomaban cientos de fotos, incluyendo Mira.

Freed: Laxus sama, usted esta sabroso -se escuchan gritos de fujoshis-

_yuki te reto a que pongas lo que hisiste con rouge en un video y listo_

Yuki: Una dama no debe mostrar esas cosas

Haku: dama? Yo no veo ninguna

Yuki y Haku empiezan a pelear.

_aaah casi lo olvido la pregunta Natsu si gray te pidiera que fueran novios aceptarias?_

Natsu: Por supuesto que No!

Gray: atras pervertida!

_aaah Eisuke perdon si hay faltas de ortografía (eres super) :)_

Eisuke: yo...eh...gracias -levemente sonrojado-

Yuzu: bueno eso es todos.

Yuki: y este es el nuevo ending elegido por Lucy

**[Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds- PUFFY]**

**Picture yourself in a boat on a river**

**With tangerine trees and marmalade skies**

**Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly**

**A girl with kaleidoscope eyes**

**Cellophane flowers of yellow and green**

**Towering over your head**

**Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes**

**And she's gone**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain**

**Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies**

**Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers.**

**That grow so incredibly high**

**Newspaper taxis appear on the shore**

**Waiting to take you away**

**Climb in the back with your head in the clouds**

**And you're gone**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Picture yourself on a train in a station**

**With plasticine porters with looking glass ties**

**Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile**

**The girl with kaleidoscope eyes**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**[Fin del Ending]**

Yuzu: Yuki

Yuki: hm?

Yuzu: usaron protección?

Yuki:...No...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Yuki: hola y bienvenidos a Saturday Late Show

END: empezamos con las preguntas de luisalexis. gonzalesmora

_Luis estupido autocorrector de M*erda si me refería al mini rogue chicos_

_Ryu sin comentarios_

_Takeshi..._

_Luis bien ok esta pregunta me ah estado persiguiendo como un dragón_

Natsu: Jajajaja...No entendí

_Ryu buen chiste estupido_

_Luis por qué son tan protectores con yuzu san_

Yuki: por que es como una hermana pequeña he inocente

Eisuke: nuestro deber es mantener su inocencia intacta

_Ryu an jugado o escuchado el juego llamado Blazblue_

Todos: Nop

_Takeshi haku por qué eres un pervertido y Luis por qué lo odias guahhh (le dan un golpe)_

Haku: Yuki me introdujo al mundo Hentai

Yuki: no es cierto, cuando te conocí ya eras pervertido

_Luis y Ryu bye_

Yuki: Bye bye

Eisuke: las siguientes son de crows marian

_mucho gusto primero que nada si haku sigues siendo mujer pido que regreses a ser varo_

Haku: Yeeii -vuelve a ser hombre- gracias

_iré al grano tengo una ortografía de mi**da no recuerdo quien es el corector humano asi que si me corrige haku y eisuke serán los ukes de todos los chicos del lugar y yuzu y yuki las neko de todas las chicas bueno empecemos los retos_

Eisuke: oww -se va al rincón emo-

Yuki: Haku quedaría bien como uke de Gray

Yuzu: se ve mejor con Gajeel

Los mencionados: dejen de shippearnos!

_1 si los dragones están presentes digan cuantos nietos quieren_

Igneel: siete

Metallicana: cinco

Grandine: quince -los demás la miran raro-

_2 pónganle un disfraz a romeo de oveja y uno de lobo a wendi y la personalidad de romeo sea pasiva y la de wendi activa_

La magia ortográfica de Eisuke hace su trabajo.

Wendy: Vaya vaya, que haces tan sólo - se acerca demasiado Romeo y él se sonroja-

_3 seref siestas en el lugar vesa a meivis una bes mas para nosotros_

Zeref: Mavis...

Mavis: Zeref... -Se besan y esta vez ella no se muere c: -

_4 natsu sabias que seref es tu hermano mayor y comose sienten todos al saberlo_

Natsu: Oniisan! -salta sobre Zeref y se queda abrasado a él como un Koala-

_bueno medespido nos beromos en la proxima tortura digo digo capitutlo_

Eisuke: será un gusto tenerle de vuelta -con un tic en el ojo resistiendo su impulso de corregir-

Yuzu: las siguientes son de Lawliet Redfox

_Hola de nuevo espero que estes bien Onii-chan (y me refiero a ti gajeel) Te kiero ._

Gajeel: x3

_jellal te reto a que te pintes el pelo de rojo y erza de azul y despues tengan una cita._

Jellal se tiñe el pelo de rojo y Erza de azul, después se van a una cafetería a comer pastel de fresa.

_Ekisuke querido por favor usa tu poder ortografico y covierte a natsu en dragon por 30 segundos_

Eisuke transforma a Natsu en un dragón rojo parecido a Igneel, después lo vuelve a la normalidad.

_...y tambien usalo para que los deseos yaoi de yuki y yuzu de cumplan._

Yuzu y Yuki miran a Natsu y Gray de manera pervertida.

Natsu y Gray: Oh no - con sus poderes ortográficos Eisuke hace que se besen apasionadamente, después los hace abrazarse mientras Natsu le muerde el cuello a Gray-

_oye freed te gusto saborear a laxus no mientas di la verdad_

Freed: Y-Yo...-sonrojado- ...s-si -Laxus le mira espantado y se aleja lentamente-

_quiero decir que yuki eres genial igual tu yuzu_

Yuki y Yuzu: aww gracias

_...Eisuke tu poder ortografico me encanta_

Eisuke: etto...gracias -un poco sonrojado-

_...ah y haku no tengo nada que decir haci que buen trabajo._

Haku: bueno al menos no me insultó

_Besos a mi onii-chan y gray_

Gajeel: espera, como que a Gray!?

_PD:laxus aunque eres un poco tsudere eres de mis personajes favoritos_

Laxus: Oh gracias -sonríe sensualmente-

Gajeel: Alejate de mi hermana!

_PD2:Gray te espio mientras te bañas (onii-chan por favor no me regañes)_

Gray: que!?

Gajeel: todos alejense de mi hermana! -hermano sobreprotector mode on-

_PD3:si no quieres que las fotos que tomo salgan ala luz dale un beso en la mejilla a natsu_

Gray le da un beso en la mejilla a Natsu

Yuki: y eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

**[Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds- PUFFY]**

**Picture yourself in a boat on a river**

**With tangerine trees and marmalade skies**

**Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly**

**A girl with kaleidoscope eyes**

**Cellophane flowers of yellow and green**

**Towering over your head**

**Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes**

**And she's gone**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain**

**Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies**

**Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers.**

**That grow so incredibly high**

**Newspaper taxis appear on the shore**

**Waiting to take you away**

**Climb in the back with your head in the clouds**

**And you're gone**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Picture yourself on a train in a station**

**With plasticine porters with looking glass ties**

**Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile**

**The girl with kaleidoscope eyes**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**[Fin del Ending]**

Yuki: Gray

Gray: que?

Yuki: porque no te quejaste en el último reto

Gray:...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Yuzu: Hola y bienvenidos...

Eisuke: a saturday late show

Haku: empezamos con...-redoble de tambores-

Yuki: Panquesito chan

_*Q*...-Sin palabras-._

_Emmm... Disculpen, me caí de la cama y me pegue en la cabeza :'v asi que tratare de pensar normal..._

Haku: a ti también te paso eso!?

_Zeref: ¿Por que Natsu tiene el cabello rosa kirby, y tu no? o.O-Siempre quise saberlo -w-_

Zeref: antes de morir se puso rebelde y decidió pintarse el pelo.

_Lucy: ... Serias capas de estar en una relación de 5 minutos con Laxus?-Es un facking dios *Q*bien sensualon!-, y si lo es, quiero verlos :v, amarren a Natsu en cualquier cosa, y pónganle cadenas, de paso también metanlo en un tanque de agua, para que no interponga._

Laxus: yo se que soy bien sexy -hace pose sensual causando gritos de fangirls-

Eisuke amarra a Natsu por cinco minutos, durante ese tiempo Lucy y Laxus se toman de las manos.

_Natsu: ahora, que supongo que estas molesto, tratarías de golpear a Laxus -*Q*- ...(Cobarde :v)_

Natsu es liberado y golpea Laxus lanzándolo contra la pared, Mirajane va por el.

_Gajeel: n3n ermmm... si Levy te beso porque yo no!? ToT_

Gajeel: podrías besarme, sólo tienes que ser enana, tener cabello azul y ser un ratón de biblioteca.

_Gray: ...Escucha bien stripper, y escuchame bien!, Grita 10 veces : "¡Yo amo a Juvia desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon, y tambien la acoso!" ;v o si nooo... Dale un beshotee a Laxus-sama! *Q* (Si, Amo el yaoi qwq)_

Gray: Yo amo a Ju...! - Yuki y Yuzu le tapan la boca-

Yuki: Ups no cumpliste el reto

Yuzu: tendrás que besar a Laxus.

Antes de que Gray pudiera detenerlas, lo lanzaron hacia Laxus provocando que se besaran por accidente.

_Supongo que eso es normal para mi cabeza xd. Pues entonces, bye n3n_

Yuki: Bye bye, no olvides dejar más retos.

Haku: las siguientes son de Luisalexis. gonzalesmora

_Luis eisuke desde ahora si me intestas corregir me te sacó tus ojos *inserte cara trol*_

_Ryu mi*rda ya puso cara trol_

Eisuke: me estas retando!? -esta por corregirlo pero Yuki y Yuzu lo meten a un cuarto y cierran con llave-

_Takeshi como sea tengo un reto transformen a Natsu en un bebé y dejenlo así por tres capítulos_

Natsu: Espera Que!? - se transforma en bebé- Buaaaa! -empieza a la llorar-

Mujeres: Kawaii!

_Ryu oh dios tu y eso E.N.D te conformas con una mujer o un harem admite que quieres un harem_

END: en realidad soy bastante posesivo y prefiero tener una sola mujer.

_Luis Zeref y Natsu hajan incesto_

Yuki: Creó que eso no es posible - mira a bebé Natsu que esta girando a Happy en el aire agarrándolo de la cola-

_yuki te viste bien mala al ecir eso_

Yuki: que cosa? Yo soy pura e inocente

Haku: Inocente? Jajajajaja -Yuki lo golpea y empiezan a pelear-

_Ryu END y Natsu como no salieron emos como Zeref_

END: soy demasiado sexy para ser emo - hace pose sensual-

Bebé Natsu: asdfghjkññjgsfs -balbucea por que no sabe hablar xD-

_Bye bye_

Yuki: Bye Bye

Yuzu: las siguientes son de Lawliet Redfox

_Hola, como han estado primeero quiero agradecerte yuki por poneer mis comentarios_

Yuki: aww por nada

_Querido onii-chan gracias por ser mi heemano protector._

Gajeel: siempre seré sobreprotector

Eisuke: al fin puedo corregir, te falta una R en hermano

_laxus como te sentiste al saber que freed, le gusto saborearte,acaso a ti tambien te gusto ?_

Laxus: voy a crear una campaña anti-yaoi

Haku: no deberías decirlo en voz alta -señala a las fujoshis salvajes que aparecieron-

_Eemmm a gray peedon por espiarte y averte tomado fotos pero yuki me obligo dijo que si no lo hacia lastimaria a mi queerido onnni-chan_

Eisuke: te falto una R en perdón y un acento en lastimaría :)

Yuki: Oh hablando de fotos, podrías enviármelas -cara pervertida-

_Haku te reto a besar ...aaa jellal o zeref tu eliges no mejor yuki elije_

Haku: Que!?

Yuki: Como amo el Jerza, dejare a Jellal tranquilo por esta vez -empuja a Zeref contra Haku y los hace besarse-

_juvia que piensas de Yaoi_

Juvia: Que el Gratsu es una buena pareja :3

_Eisuke por favorsito usa tu poder para llevarme al fanfic para estar con mi hermano Gajeel y darle muchos abrazos y para que natsu conosca a Ace y tengan una buena pelea y despues un banquete_

Eisuke trae a Lawliet al fanfic y ella a abraza a Gajeel, después aparece Ace.

Ace: Que hago aqui? - Yuzu lo mira con cara de fangirl-

Yuzu: Me das tu autógrafo?

_Natsu me encanta tu cabello_

Bebé Natsu: Asgskdgs :3

_Jellal o Zeref a quien aya besado haku ahora si beso a jellal erza tienes derecho a golpear a haku y si fue a zeref, tu natsu golpearas a haku_

Haku: Creó que... -Bebé Natsu le lanzó su pañal-

Yuki: Rápido, censuren su desnudes!

_Bueno bye bye que se la pasen bien hai les dejo 100 cajas de pizza para que cenen hay una de pescado para happy y una especial y nueva de pastel de fresa para erza y porsupuesto una con trozos de metal para mi querido Onii-chan_

_chao los quieero_

Todos: Gracias! -comiendo salvajemente-

Bebé Natsu: snaccnsjagafabd **Coralovepoki**

_\- [ ] Cora: Genial me encanta vamos a poner unas preguntas todo con detector de mentiras y si mienten o se niegan un calambre salvo a laxux a él le muerde un caimán_

Yuki: Me agrada tu ingenio Cora san

_(aviso la primera no se responde si no aveis visto él manga capítulo 453 el dever de los padre) - cuando suenan las alarmas de la invasion Gajeel y Levi estávan durmiendo y tenían las mismas sábanas -que estávan aciendo juntitos hay posibilidad de una/un redfox macgarden_

Levy: E-Es que tenemos el mismo juego de sabanas, las compramos en oferta. -el detector prende un foquito rojo- esta bien, esta bien...estábamos en la misma cama -se enciende una lucesita verde-

_\- [ ] Clear: muy buena esa jaja - Nastu espías a lucy mientras duerme como un violador compulsivo ( trol face ) te gussssta (?)_

Bebé Natsu: adskiw dkaisnsgsja -luz verde(? -

_\- [ ] Cora: wendy eres una asalta cunas por enamorarte de Romeo_

Wendy: pero si el es mayor que yo!

_\- [ ] Clear: todos (salvo Wendy, Romeo, Asuka, Bisca y Alzac (estoy casi segura de q los dos ultimos ya lo hicieron) todos ellos se van a un parque de atracciones) reponder - chicas os vestiríais con nata para llamar la atención de la persona q os gusta_

Eisuke manda a Wendy, Romeo, Asuka, Alzack y Bisca a un parque de diversiones

Lucy: N-No... -luz roja-...Si -luz verde-

Erza: Si -luz roja- Que coño!?

Juvia: Si! -luz verde-

Levy: ...Si -luz verde-

Mirajane: No -ninguna luz-

_\- chicos si lo hicieran por q parte empezarían (tenéis q decir el nombre quién queréis eso)_

Bebé Natsu: adajkwsfa Luigi -luz verde-

Jellal: Los pe**os -luz roja- que coño!?

Gray: la *censura* de Juvia 7u7 -luz verde y hemorragia nasal de Juvia -

Gajeel: las bubis -luz roja- el cuello -luz verde-

Laxus:...-no dice nada pero hay luz verde -

_\- [ ] Cora: chicas si dicen por Arriba les pegáis y si dicen por abajo les metéis una patada por donde más duele si queréis claro o llevároslo a un cuarto a jugar_

Erza: Jellal, hay que demostrar que el detector de mentiras se equivoca! -lo arrastra a la habitación-

Yuki: Ok, activen el silenciador de la habitación

_\- [ ] Retos_

_\- [ ] Clear: lucyyy quiero q me traigas un bicho como plue de color azul y me lo envíes a mi casa_

Lucy: Claro, sólo firma aquí, aquí y aquí -con un contrato en las manos-

_\- [ ] Cora: pides demasiado pero bueno. Dragons slayers quiero un diente de cada dragon para mi colección de cosa extrañas : tengo a Anabel la de la peli, a chuki , un bastón encantado, la voz de una sirena, las plumas de un ángel, los cuernos de un demonio ,... , a ikuto como mascota ( lo conseguí poco después de q lo devolvierais a su mundo y a Nico di angelo intentado quitarle lo gey para q se vuelva mi novio_

Dragon slayers: No!

Yuki: Ikuto! Voy por ti!

_\- [ ] Clear: a si Loke quiero q te conviertas en una piñata humana y todos te dean palazos y luego Erza te intente castrar y tú corras vestido de princesa_

Loke: espera, Que!? -lo atan a un árbol, lo golpean con palos y le ponen un vestido, después de quedar libre huye de Erza la cual lo persigue con unas tijeras en las manos-

_y tú laxux te vestira de picaku y serás la pequeña mascota de Mira_

Antes de poder quejarse, Mirajane le pone un disfraz y una correa.

Mirajane: Pikaxus, usa impactrueno - Laxus empieza a lanzar rayitos-

_\- [ ] Ikuto y Nico: cuando volveremos a nuestras dimensiones_

_\- [ ] Cora: nunca antes muerta, así podría hablar con Hades para q Nico y yo nos casemos_

Yuki: Devuelveme a mi Ikuto!

_\- [ ] Clear: okey esto se a terminado por hoy, esperamos q lo lean y chico ortográfico ni se te ocurra corregí nada y si pudiéramos pasa por ay a recojer las cosa y tortu...digo jugar con los de FT sería genial si dicen q si ya enviaremos nuestra apariencia en el prosimo cap_

Yuki: Claro, mientras mas torturas mejor! :D

_\- [ ] PD: Haru no sirves pa nada (soy Clear)_

Haku: Oh nunca me habían dicho nada más hermoso en mi vida -sarcasm detected -

_PD2: Levi si tienes una hija puedo ser su madrina (sigo siendo Clear :3)_

Levy: emm...esta bien

Yuzu: y ahora el Ending elegido por Bebé Natsu

**[Pop Goes the weasel- canción para niños]**

**All around the cobbler's bench,**

**The monkey chased the weasel,**

**The monkey thought t'was all in fun,**

**Pop! goes the weasel.**

**A penny for a spool of thread,**

**A penny for a needle,**

**That's the way the money goes,**

**Pop! goes the weasel**

**[Fin del Ending xD]**

Yuki: Ok, quien va a cuidar a bebé Natsu?

Erza: Y-Yo...podría -ligeramente sonrojada, se acerca a bebé Natsu y el empieza a llorar, Erza se va al rincón emo-

Yuki: Lucy cuidalo tu

Lucy: Que!? No tengo idea de como hacer eso!

Yuzu: Haku tu y Eisuke tendrán que cuidarlo.

Haku: No haré yaoi con Eisuke!

Yuki: sólo nos queda una opción

Hacen un concurso de piedra, papel o tijera entre todos y perdió END.

END: Maldita sea!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Bebé Natsu: Hsjaj ysshsb ahsjdh shakdv

Yuzu: Ok, no fue buena idea dejar que bebé Natsu iniciará.

Yuki: Hola y bienvenidos a Saturday Late Show!

Eisuke: las primeras preguntas y retos son de Lawliet Redfox

_Solo por que creo que eres genial eisuke no te dire nada por haberne corregido ...pero ...gracias :)_

Eisuke: P-Por...nada -sonrojadito-

_Onnii-chan cuando fui al fanfic laxus me beso cuando ya me hiba y me dijo no le digas a gajeel..._

Laxus: Hey! Se supone que no le dirías! -y asi Laxus fue golpeado repetidamente por Gajeel y Mirajane-

_oigan no creen que deberian destranformar a natsu, pero denle una toalla ya que cuando regrese ala normalidad estara des...nudo ..o como quieran ...pero ¿no creo que zeref quiera ver a su hermano desnudo?_

Zeref: de echó lo vi desnudo cuando lo revivia

Yuzu: Sabía que te gustaban las lolis pero no creí que le ibas al Shota

Yuki: pero bebé Natsu es tan liiiindo! -le jala las mejillas a bebé Natsu-

Eisuke: tengo la solución perfecta - hace aparecer un Natsu, ahora hay un Natsu normal y un bebé Natsu-

_Emmm asi Yuzu te reto a que beses a haku ,eisuke y yuki no podran hacer nada por que estaran paralizados hasta que termine le beso ._

Haku: Oh m*erda - Yuki y Eisuke le miran de forma asesina-

Eisuke: Como te atrevas a sobrepasarte...

Yuki: Juró que te castro

Haku se acerca a Yuzu y la besa...en la mejilla.

_zeref que se siente ser besado por haku_

Zeref: fue...horrible -se va al rincón emo-

_Oye freed cual es tu mayor secreto Dinos Dinos se que quieres decirnos..._

Freed: yo...no tengo secretos -sonrojado-

Yuzu: Tiene una colección de fotos de Laxus

Yuki: Des-nu-do

_Oye, onii-chan como se llama nuetra madre_

Gajeel: Metallicana

Metallicana: Soy hombre!

Gajeel: Que!? He vivido engañado toda mi vida

_jelall,Gray,freed , Gajeel y Eisuke los reto a verse bien kawaii (como todos unos ukes) y abrasen a Haku al cuarto que quieran ...y pues nosw algan lo que quieran ...me mandas fotos y videos Yuki_

Jellal, Gray, Freed y Gajeel se vuelven ukes, son lanzados al cuarto con Haku y...se ponen a ver anime

_levy desde cuando te gusta leer_

Levy: desde que aprendí a leer

bueno bye espeero haber sido buena compañia o mas bien review ...bueno los quiero Muchos Muchos besos a mi onnni-chan y abrasos para todos

Todos: Abrazoos~

_pd: insisto me encanta tu cabello Natsu_

Natsu: Gracias

Bebé Natsu: asdfghk x3

_pd3:psss ey yuki bajo tu puerta puse unos mangas de yaoi y aunque no me gusta tanto pero ati si tambien se hentai shhhiii pero es secreto solo lo puede ser escuchado por yuki...bye_

Yuki: Eisuke!

Eisuke: Si?

Yuki: Anotala en la lista de personas a las que les daremos regalos de navidad.

Eisuke: Ok

Haku: las siguientes son de lelu-chan

_me gusto mucho tu fin me he reído bastante... bueno vamos con las torturas/retos:_

Yuki: Me alegro que te guste

_bueno para darle el gusto a Yuzu y Yuki quiero que Gray y Natsu tenga una cita con beso y hotel incluido (eso si Natsu debe ser el uke)_

Obligados por la magia ortográfica, Natsu y Gray van a cenar a un restaurante elegante, después se besan (luego se lavaron la boca con jabón) y se van a un hotel...a jugar resident evil.

_Lyon (si estas ahí) quiero que le des un beso a Juvia_

Lyon: Juvia chaan -Juvia saca una escopeta-

Juvia: Juvia es de Gray sama!

_Sting besa el cuello de Lissana o sino tenes que hacer yaoi con Rouge_

Ya que Sting no quería morir, se acercó a Rogue, lo tomó de la nica y lo beso hasta que se quedaron sin aire mientras las chicas tenían una hemorragia nasal.

_y a las chicas cuales son su pareja yaoi preferidas (a mi me gusta el grey/Natsu y el Lyon/Grey)_

Yuki y Yuzu: Gratsu y Sting x Rogue

Juvia: a Juvia también le gustan las mismas que Lelu san

Lucy: Gratsu o Nating

Erza: Gratsu y Jetsu (JellalxNatsu)

Levy: Gajeel x Rogue o Sting x Rogue

Mirajane: Todas incluyendo el Laxus x Freed

_pd: les entrego 12 cajas de chocolate y un pastel de fresa para Erza._

Todos: Gracias!

Yuki: Eisuke! Anotala a ella también en la lista!

besos a todos en especial a Eisuke

Eisuke: Ha-Hasta luego...lelu san

Yuzu: las siguientes son de Panquesito-chan

_.w.)/ Hii! Como estan!? :D_

Todos: Hi! :D

_u Oww Natsuuuu! (:v END me robare a Natsu sin que tu te des cuenta 7u7~)_

END: Alejate de Natsu Chan! -abraza a bebé Natsu posesivamente-

Yuki: siempre supe que eras shota

_v: Ahoraaaaaaa..._

_Gray: *Q*... Quiero que hagas Parkour, v: si tropiezas o mueres en el intento, Silver-sama Te Castigara y Lyon se quedara con Juvia-chan_

Gray: ok -corre hacia una pared, se impulsa sobre ella y da una vuelta- soy bien badass -se tropieza con una piedrita-

_END: Como dijiste, prefieres tener una sola mujer , ¿¡a quien prefieres!? (Y me refiero a todas las de fairy tail) v: por sea a la que elija...encierrenlos en un cuarto a oscuras v: no los dejen salir :$_

END: Jamás lo diré!

Yuki: Natsu Chan, quien le gusta a tío END?

Bebé Natsu: Sayla - carita kawaii-

Yuki: buen niño, toma un chocolate -le da un chocolate -

END: Traidor! - lo encierran en una habitación con una sonrojada Sayla-

_Gajeel: Soy enana y adoro leer, pero no tengo el pelo azul, asi que,... Quiero que cantes libre soy, con vestuario y todo...(Venganza!) tomenle fotos_

Gajeel: pero esa canción es para Gray!

Yuki: callate y hazlo! -Gajeel es vestido con un traje de Elsa-

Gajeel: Libre soy! Libre soy! No puedo ocultarlo más! -lo graban mientras se ríen de él-

_Bebe Natsu: ...Permiteme secuestrarte, ya que Lucy no quiso cuidarte 7u7 tengo chocolate v: (?_

Bebé Natsu: Cholate -babeando-

Yuki: Natsu Chan~ tengo carne para ti~

Bebé Natsu: CANE!

_n3n Bye Bye~_

_c: Son de lo mejor !_

Todos: Bye Bye

Yuki: las siguientes son de luisalexis. gonzalesmora

_Luis pos hola a todos haku quiero qué me perdones por el s inconveniente que tu y sho tuvimos_

Haku: hm...esta bien

_así si se preguntan los otros dos eran sobreviviendo en la pizeria de five nights at freedy's_

Yuki: todos decían que estaba loca, pero sabía que era real!

_Bueno cómo sea reto a todas las chicas a hacer yuri del bueno y haku (le lansa una tableta) para que filmes guey y esperó que Me perdones_

Haku: comienzo a creer que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, ok, luces, cámara, accion!

Erza besa a Mirajane y después a Juvia, Yuki besa a Yuzu, Lucy besa a Juvia y después a Cana, y así comienzan a hacer yuri soft entre todas

_Gray sobrevive las cinco noches en freedys junto a mis cómplices_

Gray: Trato hecho! -se va a FNAF-

_Eisuke ahora te odio por Pend*** no corigas a ningún autor por sus malas faltaa de ortografía si no serás el uke de jellal y Zeref el emo_

Eisuke: Yo corrijo a quien yo quiera! -en pose de pelea- Si tienes algún problema ven aqui!

Yuki: Sentado! -Eisuke se queda quieto-

Eisuke: si, Yuki san

Haku: las últimas son de Chica Dragon

_Quiero un trio entre NatsuxLucyxEnd_

Yuki: lo siento, END esta con Sayla y si intentamos un trio creó que van a matar alguno de los dos.

Yuzu: eso es todo, disfruten del Ending elegido por Gray

**[Punk rock song - Bad Religion]**

**Have you been to the desert?**

**have you walked with the dead?**

**there's a hundred thousand children being killed for their bread**

**And the figures don't lie they speak of human disease**

**but we do what we want and we think what we please**

**Have you lived the experience?**

**have you witnessed the plague?**

**people making babies sometimes just to escape**

**in this land of competition the compassion is gone**

**yet we ignore the needy and we keep pushing on**

**we keep pushing on**

**This is just a punk rock song**

**written for the people who can see something's wrong**

**like ants in a colony we do our share**

**but there's so many other fuckin' insects out there**

**and this is just a punk rock song**

**(like workers in a company we do our share**

**but there's so many other fuckin' robots out there)**

**Have you visited the quagmire?**

**have you swam in the shit?**

**the party conventions and the real politik**

**the faces always different, the rhetoric the same**

**but we swallow it, and we see nothing change**

**nothing has changed...**

**10 million dollars on a losing campaign**

**20 million starving and writhing in pain**

**big strong people unwilling to give**

**small in vision and perspective**

**one in five kids below the poverty line**

**one population runnin' out of time**

**[Fin del Ending]**

Mirajane: Ya que END esta con Sayla, quien va a cuidar a Natsu Chan?

Natsu: Oh, yo quiero!

Yuki: ok, Lucy vigilalo por favor

Lucy:...Esta bien.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Natsu: hola y bienvenidos...

END: a Saturday Late Show

Bebé Natsu: asfajsga Eagle Gold

_Me encanta el show y todo lo relacionado a dañar a Haku. Ahora mis retos._

Yuki: todos disfrutamos molestándolo

_-Natsu y Lucy, Gajeel y Levy, Gray y Juvia. Hagan a sus hijos ya y los cuidan dursnte todo el fic._

Yuzu: para eso se tardarían nueve meses

Eisuke: creó que tengo una solución -la magia ortográfica hace aparecer a una niña pelirosa de ojos verde, un niño pelinegro de ojos azules y una niña pelinegra de ojos rojos- listo

Yuki: oye, te faltó el hijo Jerza - aparece un niño pelirrojo con una marca en el rostro- mucho mejor

Yuzu: cuales son sus nombres?

Yuki: Oh oh, yo quiero nombrarlos! Tu serás Luna -señala a la hija Nalu- tu serás Gruven -señala al hijo Gruvia- tu serás Gali -señala a la hija Gale - y tu Ichigo - señala al hijo Jerza-

Yuzu: porque ichigo?

Yuki: porque es adorable y rojo como una fresa

_-Denme a Rogue conco minutos que lo quiero violar._

Yuki: Rogue, podrías acompañarme un momento -lo lleva a la habitación y lo encierra con llave- lo siento eagle san, no veo ningún Rogue por aquí

_-Lisanna viola a Sting_

Mirajane: Sobre mi cadáver! - encierra a Lisanna en otro cuarto-

Yuzu: las siguientes son de Coral love pocky

_Cora: hola q tal_

_Celar: déjate de Holas y mete a ikuto en la caja q se lo devolvemos a yuki_

_Cora: por, y no te valió bastante de q me hicieras devolver a Nico_

_Celar: 1) no te quejes q yo tan solo te dije q si te lo quedas no era posible el solangelo y como haora te gusta yaoi lo devolviste y 2) no te quejes q tienes a Connor stoll_

Yuki: Ikuto volverá! Yeeii :D

_Cora: ok -3- bueno ponemos preguntas (con detector de mentiras)_

_Mira porque el detector de mentiras no funciona ?_

Mirajane: porque soy demasiado sexy -luz verde-

_Loke saldrías conmigo?_

Loke: claro preciosa -mirada seductora-

_Donde mierda están mis dientes de dragón, bueno no pasa nada ya los cojere yo misma_

Dragon slayers: Alejate!

_Celar: *firmando el contrato de lucy* iré a por blue luego- laxasus o Gajeel vendríais conmigo a un concierto de rock ?tengo entradas_

Gajeel: claro

Laxus: por que no

_Erza tengo un sexy pastel de fresas de varios pisos y te lo doy si me das una espada q suelte llamas azules (es para el q intente hacerle algo indebido a cora) y a jellal por lo q queda de capitulo y el siguiente_

Erza: toma - le da la espada- pero a Jellal no te lo puedo dar

_Cora: mis retos son: Chicos vestiros de esto- princesa, conejita de Playboy, bailarina de danza del vientre o estriper ( este último q no lo haga grey q sino es dejarlo 5 segundos y ya está el disfraz) yuki te doy los onores de elegir cómo se viste cada uno_

Yuki: esto será divertido -mirada pervertida-

Natsu es disfrazado de princesa con un vestido rosa, Gray esta vestido de conejita, Jellal de bailarina con ropa árabe y Gajeel tiene puesto un uniforme de policía stripper.

_Celar: chicos jugad una partida con migo a pinball (incluso los dos topenqos q tenéis al lado chicas_

Chicos: Vamos! -se van a jugar-

_Coral: q color queréis las flores, enserio da miedo, en una excursión nos llevaron a jugar y gano apuntando a todas las chicas en el pecho (todavía duele) y a todos los chicos en la parte donde más duele_

_Y a su ex, bueno no salió demasiado bien_

Yuki: recuerdo que una vez me golpearon los pechos con un balón...no fue bonito T-T

_Celar: q ese estupido me dejo delante de toda la clase, por eso odio a los hombres [salvo los de FT] son tontos y te dejan por una puta rubia oxigenada_

Yuki: por eso sigo soltera

Haku: aja, por eso -sarcasmo detectado-

_Coral: estas bien *clear asiente* bien eso es todo bueno dejamos nuestra descripción lo sentimos por nuestra falta de de inspiración_

Yuki: muy bien, las traeremos en el próximo capitulo

Eisuke: las siguientes son de lelu-chan

_hola a todo el mundo! quiero dar las gracias por publicar mis retos... ahora los retossss:_

Yuki: por nada

_juvia tienes que dar un beso a Lyon (dale juvia-chan a si Gray se pone celoso)_

Juvia: Pero ahora Juvia tiene un hijo, no sería bueno para él -abraza asfixiantemente a Gruven-

_Gray besa a Lucy o si no haces yaoi con Lyon_

Gray besa a Lucy...en la mejilla.

Juvia: Rival de amor!

_laxus se por un capitulo la sirvienta/esclavo de mirajane_

Mirajane: inclinate - Laxus vestido de Maid se inclina-

_jellar derramate pastel por el cuerpo y pasa en frente de Erza a ver que pasa_

Jellal: espera, no había hecho eso ya?

Yuki: no se, ni me importa - unta a Jellal de crema batida con jarabe de fresas-

Erza: pastel de Jellal! - corretea a Jellal hasta la habitación y cierran la puerta-

Ichigo: Que van a hacer?

Yuki: van a preparar sandwiches 7u7

_bueno eso es todos.. besos a todos_

Yuki: hasta luego, lelu Chan

Haku: la siguiente es Erza Mcgarden 201

_Recortando se una de sus mayores seguidoras de su show n.n/_

_Bueno resulta después de una oleada infinita de exámenes trabajos en equipo, ensayos y el dibujar un cómic sobre las haciendas estoy aquí nuevamente con ustedes :D... Ya los extrañaba c':_

Yuki: yo también estoy en exámenes...es horrible T-T apenas y tengo tiempo para escribir este fic

_Preguntas:_

_Gajeel ¿acaso tu también usas de mi mismo shampoo? Lo digo porque esta igual de brillante y sedoso que el mío UwUr_

Gajeel: yo uso sedal

_Jackal Si no es mucho pedir, ¿Podrías matar a mi profas de español y mate :D? Al estilo del concejo pls_

Jackal: con gusto - se va a matar a los profes-

_Laxus PIKACHU HUMANO ¡YO TE ELIJO!_

Laxus: pi-ka-xuuuuuus -lanza rayitos-

_Levy y Saylah ¿Ustedes que harian si su novio tiene ortografía de quina y escribe más o menos así?_

_Ejemplo (o hecho real, mi "novio" lo escribió, lo cepte porque no quería hacerlo sentir mal :P)_

_Vuen Dhia mhi mui presiosa prinsesa i Reyna de mhi bidah (les juro que me escribió eso y peores cosas, pero por su propia seguridad les dejo solo una parte)_

Levy y Sayla: cortale las manos

_Juvia ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que vas a tener un hijo con Gray?_

Juvia: pues ahora son ciertos -sigue abrazando asfixiantemente a Gruven-

_Barandish (si es que esta en el programa) ¿Le das a el yuri o que querías en la bañera de Lucy 7w7?_

Brandish: digamos que me gusta el chocolate y la vainilla 7w7

_Me despido con un gran abrazo :D_

Yuki: hasta luego, las siguientes son de Lawliet Redfox

_Hoola como estan_

_Bueno lo primero, Freed te gusta laxus lo amas o que ondas? y laxus y lo amas?_

Freed: Y-Yo...bueno...yo...

Laxus: por favor, mejor no digas nada

_oigan ayer lei un fanfic Yaoi de Gratsu y me quede un poco traumada._

Yuki y Yuzu: porque? Que pasaba? Como se llama!?

_gray te reto a que lleves de paseo a juvia y seas un romantico cursi con ella._

Gray y Juvia llevan a su hijo al parque, ambos están sentados en una banca, Gray con un brazo al rededor de Juvia. (No se hacer cosas cursi, lo siento)

_ah, laxus perdon por decirle a mi onii-chan lo del beso pero no gajeel no tengo secretos._

Gajeel: alejate de mi hermana, rayito!

Laxus: oye, tranquilo viejo

_levy si quieres saber cosas sobre gajeel ven a mi casa._

Levy: luego me dices tu dirección

_zeref si alguno de los chicos de fairt tail te pidieera matrimonio aceptarias, si aceptas di quien?_

Zeref: no, pero me gustaría que fuera Jellal

_Eisuke quieres ser mi AMIGO :)_

Eisuke: Y-Yo...b-bueno...c-claro, Lawliet san -sonrojado-

Haku: no se da cuenta que esta en la friendzone? -susurra-

Yuki: que esperabas? Es Eisuke

_yuzu y yuki_

_quienes serian los ukes y los semes en fairy tail(tambien de eisuke y haku)._

Yuzu: Depende de la pareja, en el Gratsu el uke es Natsu, en el Nating es Sting, en Gray x Lyon es Lyon, en el Gray x Loke es Gray.

Yuki: en el Freed x Laxus es Freed, en el Jetsu es...creó que ahí es cualquiera de los dos, en el Gajeel x Rogue es Rogue, en el Sting x Rogue es Rogue.

Ambas: y en el Eisuke x Haku es Haku

_yuki y haku los reto a que ballan por las calles pidiendo dinero a la gente, y usen el dinero para lo que quier_an

Ambos: lo que quiera? -imaginan cosas ecchi y salen corriendo a pedir dinero en la calle-

_Eso es todo bye_

_pd: yo se que amas a natsu Gray ..._

Gray: lo amo tanto que quiero acariciar su cara con un ladrillo

_ahora si bye los quiero mucho, abrazos y besos Onii-chan y para mi padre que gajeel pensaba que era mujer jajajaj Nos vemos mas tarde ._

Yuzu: hasta luego, Lawliet san

Yuki: las siguientes son de luisalexi. gonzalesmora

_Hello_

_Luis: hola q hacen yo sobrevivo en la pizzería de FNAF 3_

_Springtrap: y yo ando aquí por Yolo_

Yuki: Springtrap! Dame tu autógrafo!

_Luis: primero que nada Gray como te va en la pizzería a de paso mandale saludos a Foxy y a Bonnie de mi parte_

Gray: pues no esta mal -en una fiesta en la pizzería con los animatronics y los guardias-

_Springtrap: no pos los reto a que cancen la canción de el primer juego de FNAF_

Yuki: la de Town o la de Living Tombstone?

Haku: cantemos la de Town

**[Comienza la música]**

**Yuki: Hoy...la noche esta más fría, y esa luz, no me ilumina, el tiempo pasa tan despacio que...me muero de terror.**

**Haku: unos ojos brillantes...me vigilan, incesantes, tengo miedo a cada instante...quiero salir de aquí**

**Yuzu: Y dicen que estoy loco, que me inventó a cada monstruo, que estos muñecos son sólo...para divertir**

**Eisuke: que es imposible que andén, y se acerquen, y me hablen, que estoy loco de remate...nadie confía en mi**

**Los cuatro: alejate de mi, y dejame dormir, ya no me asustes nunca más...**

**Yuki y Yuzu: Naranarana**

**Los cuatro: no vuelvas a por mi, ya dejame vivir, de miedo, me vas a matar...**

**Yuki y Yuzu: Naranarana**

**Eisuke: Ya...a llegado la hora, se que hoy es mi oportunidad, esta en mi mano regresar, ya queda poco**

**Yuzu: estoy...a menos de una hora, de salir, de este recinto ya, el miedo no me detendrá, voy a intentarlo!**

**Haku: Y dicen que estoy loco, que me inventó a cada monstruo, que estos muñecos son sólo...para divertir**

**Yuki: que es imposible que andén, y se acerquen, y me hablen, que estoy loco de remate...nadie confía en mi.**

**Los cuatro: alejate de mi, y dejame dormir, ya no me asustes nunca más...**

**Yuki y Yuzu: Naranarana**

**Los cuatro: no vuelvas a por mi, ya dejame vivir, de miedo, me vas a matar...**

**Yuki y Yuzu: Naranarana**

**Yuki: los pelos de punta, mi vista, se nubla, se escuchan las risas, de los que me asustan**

**Eisuke: el miedo en mis dedos, no deja moverlos**

**Yuzu: y la batería, se esta consumiendo**

**Haku: perdido y hundido, no encuentro el camino**

**Yuki: la noche es testigo, de lo que he sufrido**

**Eisuke: llorando por dentro**

**Yuzu: pienso en algo bueno**

**Haku: la hora a llegado**

**Yuki: soy libre de nuevo!**

**[Acaba la música]**

Yuki: se me acaba de ocurrir la idea de hacer un Chat Show de FNAF

_Luis: Yuki-sama eres genial yo tampoco creía sobre la pizzería pero eme aquí ando trabajando_

Yuki: algún día trabajaré ahí y abrazare foxy x3

_Luis y Springtrap: bye nos leemos luego de pasó saluden a Erza Mcgarden de mi parte_

Haku: conque saludar eh?

Yuki: esto me suena a que...

Ambos: se gussssstan~

Yuzu: las siguientes son de Panquesito-chan

_non)/ Hiiii! c:_

_Para Gray sama!: Quiero que te vistas de maid y pongas tu pose mas Uke que tengas! y te quedas asi por... ummmmhh..._

_4 horas :D..._

Gray se viste de Maid y se sienta en una silla con las piernas medio abiertas, las manos entre ellas apoyadas en la silla y una cara de uke apenado. Yuki, Yuzu, Mirajane y Juvia tienen una hemorragia nasal y le toman fotos.

_Para Jellal: Tu, ¿Recibes o Das? y si das, encierrenlo en una caja junto a Erza, para que aprenda a ser hombre :v (uwu)_

Yuki: de hecho, aún no salen de "preparar sandwiches"

_Sting: te reto a besar al sensualon emo Rogue!_

Sting: jamás! - se da la vuelta y se tropieza cayendo sobre Rogue y besandolo-

_Bebe Natsu: aSDasdasdasdasdasdasdasdasds QwQ Lucy o Mira?_

Bebé Natsu: Cane! (Carne)

_Bye~_

Yuki: bye bye

Yuzu: las siguientes son de Guest

_Hola soy la hermana mas pequeña de Gajeel y lawliet jejjejeje_

Gajeel: otra hermana!?

_quiero hacer una preunta eres hermano de elsa de frozen ?_

Haku: a quien le pregunta?

Yuki: supongo que ha Gray

Gray: No lo soy!

_gajeeel-chan por que tratas tan mal a levy-chan Dime ..._

Gajeel: yo no trató mal a la enana

_jelall te reto a que hagas un baile como mono y sonidos_

Yuki: lo siento, Jellal sigue en la habitación

_y como sigue el bebe nastu y natsu jajsjajsj_

Natsu: yo estoy bien

Bebé Natsu: akdjsgaaj x3

_bueno me tengo que ir bye_

Yuki: bye bye

Haku: con ustedes el nuevo opening del día de hoy

**[Purple Guy song - Itowngameplay]**

**Nadie sabe quien soy**

**Conocen mi color**

**Pero no saben donde estoy**

**Hace años que ocurrió**

**La verdad no me arrepiento**

**Disfrute sin compasión.**

**Y aunque quieran descubrirme**

**es muy fácil confundirles**

**Mi nombre y mis apellidos dan igual**

**El hombre morado soy**

**Odio a cada niño en este mundo y quiero...**

**Acabar con todos si están sonriendo**

**No merecen**

**Ser felices**

**Como yo**

**Han podido volver**

**Como podido ser**

**Malditos muñecos otra vez**

**Tocara escapar de aquí**

**Pues parecen enfadados**

**Pero no me atraparan**

**Y aunque quieran descubrirme**

**es muy fácil confundirles**

**Mi nombre y mis apellidos dan igual**

**El hombre morado soy**

**Tengo sangre entre mis manos**

**En mi alma esta el diablo**

**Te ha llegado una llamada**

**¿Quien será?**

**(Hello, hello)**

**[Fin del Ending]**

Yuki: por cierto, si alguna de las personas que lee este fic a leído mi primer fic "Fairy Tail or Fairy tale" quiero decirles que haré una segunda parte. Y para quienes no lo han leído, ¿que están esperando para hacerlo?


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

En el estudio, junto a los presentadores se encontraba una chica de cuerpo parecido al de Levy, pelo largo hasta la cintura de color azul claro que se va volviendo más oscuro según cae, ojos azul marino, vistiendo una camiseta azul con una clavera de tachuelas, una chupa de cuero, unos pantalones negros y unas botas con tachuelas, cargando en la espalda un rifle de pinball con bolitas azules.

Clear: Hola y bienvenidos...

Al lado de ella se encontraba otra chica algo parecida, de cabello largo hasta poco debajo de los hombros, liso, marrón con mechas coral, atado con una goma de color coral y ojos color marrón. Vistiendo un vestido color coral con un cinturón y unas medias por la mitad del muslo marrones, lleva unas botas marrones con los lazitos y el botón de color coral.

Cora: a Saturday Late Show!

Yuki: las primeras preguntas y retos son de

_Luis: junto con Springtrap jugando un videojuego_

_Luis: eh a hola eh hola me gustaria participar si es que me gustaria participar en un chat show de FNAF pero bueno recuerden el hombre de morado se llama Vincent_

Yuki: lo haremos cuando tengamos más tiempo junto con la secuela se Fairy Tail or Fairy Tale

_Springtrap: toma mi autografo (le pasa una hoja con su nombre_

Yuki: Gracias *O*

_Luis: a mi no me gusta ErzaMcgarden buen ya que no tengo inspiracion hoy bye bye_

Yuki: Bye bye

Cora: las siguientes son de Eagle Gold

_-Si no me dan a Rogue, al menos a Mirai Rogue._

Yuki: pero Mirai Rogue también esta sexy, y si te doy a Sting?

_\- Lisanna viola a Sting pero antes delen pastillas para dormir a Mira._

Mirajane bebe un vaso donde había un líquido para hacerla dormir, Mira cae al suelo inconsciente y Lisanna y Sting son encerrados en un cuarto.

_-Yuki pegate en la cara y luego te cure END. (Si se niega lo encierran un manga yaoi)_

Haku: Yo te ayudó! -le lanza un balón a Yuki que la golpea en la cara dejándole una marca roja-

Yuki: END sama, ayuda -END le da una paracetamol-

END: listo

_-Laxus tiene que comer chispas electricas hasta que sea gordo._

Laxus empieza a comer electricidad por un toma corriente, pero nunca engorda.

Clear: las siguientes son de Lawliet Redfox

_Como han estado espero que bien._

_lo primero laxus yo estoy a favor del amor y el yaoi haci que deja que freed TE AME tu sabes que te ama, mira yo se que tu eres buena por fa deja que freed tenga una noche romantica y divertida..._

Mirajane: como negarme

Yuzu lanza a Freed a una habitación mientras que Mira, Yuki y Coral atrapan a Laxus y lo arrastran a la habitación.

_Natsu baila con lucy_

Natsu y Lucy bailan la macarena xD

_Gray ¿que piensas del yaoi y si te obligaran a hacer yaoi quien te gustaria ser UKE o SEME y con quien te gustaria hacer Yaoi?_

Gray: pienso que el Yaoi debería ser prohibido, pero si me obligarán a hacerlo sería Seme y sería con el cabeza de flama

_Eisuke te gusta One piece, si te gusta te invito a mi casa para verlo juntos ... :)_

Eisuke: Y-Yo c-claro...

_Haku amas a yuki o aquien amas?_

Haku: a todas las mujeres que existen menos a Yuki

_jelall te reto a que te pongas un trage que gatito con orejitas y cola y ronroneale a Erza_

Yuki viste a Jellal de gato y lo lanza a una habitación junto con Erza.

Ichigo: Van a hacer más Sandwiches?

Yuki: Si

_Onii-chan tienes que comprar mas shammpo sedal ya se acabo y con otro shammpo nos queda el pelo bien feo haci que compra sedal por fa (muchos besos y abrazos)...oh espera un reto para ti quiero que abrases muy sensual a rogue si si abrazalo el quieere un abrazo de Gajeel._

Gajeel abraza rápidamente a Rogue sólo porque su hermana lo pidió.

Gajeel: comprare el shampoo cuando termine el show

_Papá cuado puedo ir a visitarte yo quieero verte *lloooro*_

Metallicana: No te preocupes hija, iré de fin de semana

_eso es todo los quiero a todos_

_pd: Haku es Mujer (es broma solo quiero molestarlo) no te enojes haku-chan_

Haku: Yo soy todo un macho pecho peludo

_bye_

Yuki: Bye bye

Clear: las siguientes son las nuestras

_Hoy enpiezo yo porq se está atragantado (comiendo según ella [me recuerda al monstruo de las galletas]) con las galletas_

_Cora: adshdkxdafj_

_Clear: come las galletas y calla q te vas a morir_

_Cora:XP_

_Clear: infantil, Mira si eres "tan sexy" coje a laxasus y ten un hijo_

Yuki: Eisuke, acelera el proceso! -la magia ortográfica hace aparecer una niña rubia* tu serás Lami

_Clear: Loke te mataré lenta y dolorosamente por mujeriego _

Loke huye gritando de forma gay

_Cora: no te valió darles una paliza real a los chicos y sobre todo a Loke_

_Clear: ok, os apetece jugar a la piñata humana con Loke niños :D yo también juego n.n_

Niños: Si! -todos toman un palo y comienzan a golpear a Loke-

_Cora: Lucy piensas en Happy como tu hijo?_

Lucy: Algo parecido

_Cora: Eisuke te quiero me das un beso_

_Clear: más te vale q sea en la mejilla_

Eisuke besa a Cora en la mejilla con miedo a Clear.

_Clear: Quien quiere repetir el pinball?_

Chicos: Nooo!

_Cora:yuzu y yuki e encontrado un cantante gey(son tan tiernos él y su novio)se llama mika (por si os interesa)_

Yuki y Yuzu: Oh, ya sabemos de quien hablas!

_Cora: Grayxlyon besos a montón_

_Mis dientes de dragon los conseguíre además tengo a clear de mi parte (tranquila Wendy esperare a q te caigan 3)_

Los dragón slayers (excepto Wendy) salen huyendo de forma Gay.

_Clear: eso perras clear a llegado tranquilizaros Bv_

_Erza si te digo la verdad prefiero el limón antes q las fresas y el helado antes q la tarta, si no me matas unto a jellal en pastel de fresas_

Erza: Trató hecho

Jellal es untado de pastel (de nuevo) y llevado a la habitación (de nuevo).

_Gajeel con q pelo panten eh ?_

Gajeel: es el mejor shampoo -pose de diva-

_Levy te leíste la saga de percy jackson, si no lo as hecho léela es hermosa_

Levy: No, pero lo leeré

_Leed percy jackson y Shisppear percabeth_

_Cora: haku y yuki, tenéis en común y yo se q os amáis ewe *corre lo más lejos posible * violaros_

Haku: Prefiero que me castren

Yuki: Si fueras el ultimo hombre en la tierra me volvería lesbiana

Haku: Si tu fuerzas la última mujer me volvería Zoofilico

Yuki: No es zoofilia si lo haces con los de tu especie, cerdo!

Haku: Ramera de quinta! -Comienzan a pelear-

_Clear: tranquilos le quitaré todo su yaoi por una semana por haber dicho eso_

_Adiós y yolo 3_

_Cora: • mirad este puntito sexy y balance_

_PD:cambiamos el nombre porq clear se empeñó_

_PD2: esperamos ver la segunda parte de Fairy tail or tale avisa n.n_

Yuki: Les avisaré

Yuzu: las siguientes son de Erza Mcgarden 201

_Hi Hi mina-san n.n_

_*Les da tamales a todos*_

Todos: Yeii tamales :D

_Y nuevamente un gran abrazo Pscologico a Ud. *plagia a Germán*_

Yuki: todos plagiamos a German

_Levy, ¿Sabías que soy tu hermana perdída?... Lo digo porque nos apedillamos igual #TeamMcgarden UwUr_

Levy: Yeii tengo una hermana :D

_Además nee-san, tenemos mucho en común de tratar como una maniática Yandere a los novios con ortografía de 5ª (Y ni el dichoso novio me duro una semana, lo rompí por lo mismo :D)_

Sayla y Levy: bien por ti

_Gajeel: No es por nada pero espero que pronto tenga sobrinitos UwUr_

Gajeel: Ya tienes una -señala a Gali-

Gali: Hola tía

_Natsu: ¿Y si te digo que tengo un póster tuyo en mi cuarto? Sin mencionar que esta juntó a mi preciado lugar de estudio OwO_

Natsu: Diría que tengo hambre

_Saylah: Sabes, creo que no vendría nada mal que dietas unas cuantas "clasecitas" en mi escuela para mis compañeros pls_

Sayla: Lo haría pero probablemente terminaría matando a todos

_Santa: (si es que esta; Traerás este año regalitos a los chicos y chicas de FT, Saber, La salsa tártara, Lamía, El staff y CS UuUr_

Santa: Ho Ho Ho claro

Todos: Santa! :D

_Con esto me despido (va a actualizar sus historias en Wattpad... Quizá cuando las termine las suba por estos rumbos) *Baila es caramel dancen*_

Yuki: actualizaras hadas en adopción?

_P.D. luis-chan un gran abrazo UuUr_

Haku y Yuki: Se gusssstan

Clear: Bueno eso fue todo

Cora: gracias por dejarnos estar aquí

Yuki: No fue nada, bueno nos vemos luego

**[The world - Nightmare]**

**Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri**

**Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana**

**Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete o**

**Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai kara**

**Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai**

**Risei o wasureta machi**

**Kuroku yuganda ima o**

**Yume, risou ni kaeru**

**Doushite? Boku wa kowareta meshia?**

**Dare mo ga nozonda "owari" o…**

**Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri**

**Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana**

**Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete o**

**Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai**

**Itsuka boku ga misete ageru**

**Hikari kagayaku sora o**

**Doushite? Boku wa kowareta meshia?**

**Dare mo ga yumemita "rakuen" o…**

**Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri**

**Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana**

**Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete o**

**Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai**

**Itsuka boku ga misete ageru**

**Hikari kagayaku sekai o**

**[Fin del Ending]**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Yuki: hola y bienvenidos...

Yuzu: a Saturday late show

Eisuke: empezamos con Hima Heartfilia

_Holisssssssss me llamo hima_

_Que tal todo mundo amo su show me gusta que Eisuke corrija los horrores ortográficos._

Eisuke: e-enserio?

_Por ser tan buenos caen baleadas y mangas yaoi del cielo Para que se den mas ideas de como tortu.. digo de como ponerles retos a los chicos y también espero que lean percy jackson y Shisppear Percabeth y Solangelo c:_

Yuki: algún día lo leeré, después de terminar los quince libros que me faltan

_Ok vamos con los retos *w*_

_Reto a natsu a que se como el helado mas grande del mundo y a gray que se tome una sopa que contenga chiles habaneros y savina rojo si no saben que es busquen el google :P_

Gray y Natsu se sientan en una mesa frente a dos bowls, uno con una sopa de color rojo y otro con muchas bolas de helado de vainilla, ambos comieron la primera cucharada y cayeron al suelo retorciéndose.

_A lucy y juvia que sean las sirvientas personales de yuzu y Eisuke pr lo que queda del fic_

Yuzu y Eisuke: pero nosotros no necesitamos sirvientes

_Reto a todos a jugar verdad o reto y las verdades se tienen que contestar con un detector de mentiras y si no dicen la verdad yuki es cojera un reto especial para ustedes c: y hasta aquí llegue por falta de inspiración._

_PD: No soy hermana de lucy soy su prima._

Lucy: Oh por Mavis, tengo una prima!

_PD 2 : Eisuke si tengo errores me puedes corregir porfa y te reto a que corrijas a todos los autores con errores._

Eisuke: con gusto

_PD 3 : Yuki que le paso a tu sarten que ya no usas adoro tu sarten y te mando a ikuto en una caja para que lo tengas de mascota ;)._

Yuki: se rompio T-T Yeii Ikuto :D

_Nos leemos otro dia_

Haku: las siguientes son de Eagle Gold

_Sino es Mirai Rogue, al menos Edo Natsu y pegale a Haku de mi parte._

Yuki: con gusto -saca un tubo de fierro y golpea a Haku con él-

_Yuki ahora usa disfraz de pescado toda la historia._

Yuki: te maldigo -usando un disfraz de pez-

_-Natsu ponte vestido rosa._

Natsu: te maldigo -usando un vestido rosa-

_-Traigan a Gildarts pues que Cana tiene novio *tiene fotos*_

Gildarts: que!? déjame ver esas fotos!

_El programa es lo mejor y me gustaria saber si Sting perdio la virginidad o no con Lisana._

Mirajane mira a Sting de forma aterradora

Sting: no hicimos nada! lo juro!

Yuzu: las siguientes son de Lawliet Redfox

_Hola_

_Bueno queria preguntar como te fue con laxus freed, Espero que bien_

Freed: fue increíble

Laxus: solo jugamos cartas

_Gray y Natsu, no se enojan si hago un fanfic yaoi de ustedes (gratsu)_

Ambos: si nos enojamos!

Yuki: su opinión no importa, haz el fanfic

_Onii-chan pidele matrimonio la Levy si no lo haces besaras a jelall y lo que pasa despues de besar a jellal es una paliza de Erza_

Gajeel: enana, casate conmigo

Levy: etto...ok -roja como tomate-

_Natsu, Gray, rogue, Gajell __que. tan sensuales creen que son del 1 al 20_

Los cuatro: 100

_lucy te reto a que te subas al edificio mas alto y grita que hisiste un trio con Natsu Y Gray_

Lucy se sube al techo del lugar y grita que hizo un trio.

_sting te reto a que te vistas bien elegate pero con ropa de mujer y ten una cita con el chico que Haku eliga_

Sting: me niego!

Yuki: Eisuke, la magia de sirena digo ortográfica -la magia ortográfica viste a Sting con un vestido como el de Jessica Rabbit-

Haku: tendras una cita con...Natsu -Sting y Natsu se van a un restaurante-

_Eisuke te reto a ser Kawaii bien tierno o si no besaras a Haku_

Eisuke: etto...esta bien

Haku: las siguienttes son de Nagisa Fullbuster Loxar

_Nagisa: Hola!._

_Goku: Porque tengo que estar aquí? * Recibe un sartenazo. *_

_Nagisa: No le hagáis caso. * Les ofrece una amable sonrisa. * Hace poco que descubrí este fic, me ha gustado bastante y quise dejar mi grano de arena. * Le rodea un aura oscura. *_

_Goku: A saber los retos que se le ha ocurrido..., aunque yo también tengo los míos..._

Yuki: que bien que te gustara

_Nagisa: Primero, que Natsu-san le de azotes a Lucy en su trasero mientras que esta grita " Natsu-sama "._

Yuki le da un latigo a Natsu, el se le queda mirando un rato con cara de "¿para que m*erda es esto"

Haku: tienes que golpear a Lucy con el

Natsu: pero no quiero golpear a Lucy

_Goku: El pikachu (Laxus) se transforme en uno (hembra) y con un lazo en la cabeza y el la cola._

Laxus se transforma en un pikachu con un moñito rosa en la cabeza y Mira le pone una correa

_Nagisa: Qué todos los chicos anden con el pecho al descubierto durante lo que queda de fic._

Los chicos se quitan la camisa (excepto Gray, el no la trae desde que inicio el capitulo) y algunas chicas tienen una leve hemorragia nasal

_Goku: Elegir entre hielitos (Gray) o el mujeriego (Loke) y el elegido tendrá que ponerse un pañal, imitar a un bebé y cuidarlo como a uno._

Loke: me ofrezco de voluntario! -solo trae puesto un pañal y tiene cara de pervertido-

_Nagisa: Haku-san, te reto a tratar a Yuki-san bien, comprarle todo lo que ella quiera y hacerle lo que ella quiera durante lo que queda de capitulo o sino sufrirás la ira de mi sarten. * Le rodea un aura oscura. *_

Yuki: encárgate de loke, tráeme una pizza, cómprame un póster de Sebastian y un manga Yaoi -Haku obedece para que no lo golpeen-

_G__o_ku: Te aconsejo que le hagas caso. Ah y Eisuke, te reto a que cada vez que te quejes de la ortografía de alguien me hagas patatas fritas y me las envi_es__._

Eisuke: me vengare

_Nagisa: Eso es todo, buena suerte! y adiós!_

_Goku: Adiós..._

Todos: bye bye

_PS: Goku: He secuestrado a ese tal Ikuto para tener entretenida durante un tiempo a "ella"._

Yuki: No de nuevo T-T

_PS2: Nagisa: De recompensa por lo anterior, Yuki-san, puedes cojer a todos los chicos que quieras, sin que ellos se opongan, meterte en una habitación con ellos y lo que pase hay dentro ya lo veras tu... * Le manda una mirada pícara. *_

Yuki: Oh si -cara pervertida- elijo a Rogue, Sting, Zeref y Jackal -entra a una habitación con ellos-

_PS3: Nagisa: Gajeel-san, vi que tu hermana a estado a punto de ser violada por Laxus-san, y tengo fotos como prueba._

Gajeel: Que!? -comienza a perseguir a Laxus que aun seguía como un pikachu-

Eisuke: las siguientes son de KlasDragneel

_*Sale una chica con mucha pechonalidad,con un atuendo sexy y con el pelo rosa* Hola chicos soy la hermana menor de Natsu :3 aqui dejo mis retos_

Natsu: tengo una hermana!?

_-Onii-chan: ve al sexy cuarto con Lucy y hagan cosas zukhulemtas (Eisuke corrigemeee)_

Eisuke: la ortografía de esa oracion es perfecta

Natsu y Lucy son lanzados dentro de un cuarto

_-Freed: LAXUS ES DE MIRA MALDITO,MIRA PUEDES HACERLE LO QUE QUIERAS MUAJAJAJAJAJA_

Mirajane se lleva a Laxus (que dejo de ser pikachu) a la habitación

_-Eisuke quieres ser mi novio,si quieres luego de que salgan onii-chan y Lucy vamos al sexy cuarto a hacer cosas rikas_

Eisuke: n-n-n-no-vi-vio -completamente sonrojado-

_-Yuki:hoy entre a tu cuarto y vi tu coleccion de fotos de Haku y Haku tambien vi las tuyas sobre Yuki ASI QUE PORQUE NO SE DAN CUENTAS DE QUE... Se gusssssssssssssstan_

Yuki sale se la habitación junto con los otros un poco despeinada

Yuki: No me gusta ese cerdo pervertido bastardo de mierda

Haku: Deja de llamarme así, Ramera de quinta barata!

_-Rogue y Sting:Hagan yaoi entre ustedes o los mato malditos estupidos_

Ya que Sting y Rogue no querían morir, se besaron rápidamente, después se besaron la boca con jabon

_-Juvia:Lleva a tu casa a el princeso de hielo y has lo que quieras con el e.e_

Juvia arrastra a Gray a una habitacion

_Me despido bye_

_PD:Eisuke te amo_

Eisuke: Y-Y-Yo...e-etto... -todavia muy sonrojado-

_PD2:Tirenle pastel de fresa a Jellal y hagan que camine enfrente de Erza_

Jellal: otra vez? -le lanzan un pastel a Jellal y Erza lo persigue hasta una habitacion-

Yuki: las siguientes son de Clear y Cora

_Cora: no me lo puedo creer salimos demasiado..._

_Clear: ... normales_

_Cora: yo no e acosado lo suficiente ;-;_

_Clear: y yo no e pegado a suficientes chicos ;-;_

_Las dos: q nos a pasado TT_

Yuki: perdónenmee~ T-T

_Cora: nuestros retos y verdades son ..._

_Clear: Quien cocina peor del gremio? Y quien cocine peor tendrá q hacerle la comida a Haku y él se la tendrá q comer toda_

Todos: Natsu!

Natsu prepara pollo con curry... era de color rojo y se movía, Haku da un bocado y cae al suelo con los ojos en blanco

_Cora: por último... Yaoi hard y nada más, no tenemos imaginación y estamos pasando por exámenes_

Sting y Rogue son lanzados dentro de una habitacion

Yuki: y no salgan hasta que Sting deje de ser virgen!

Yuzu: las siguientes son de Aliss- san

_Aliss: Holisss :3_

_Danii: Infantil_

_Aliss: No soy infantil tu si... Como aquella vez que..._

_Danii: Hola, tengo que comenzar primero en que su fic es muy divertido y me a sacado muchas risas lo disfruto mucho :D_

Yuki: que bueno que te guste n.n

_Aliss: Estos son nuestros Verdades y Retos:_

_Retos:_

_1- Que Lucy se vista de gatita y se melosa con Natsu en todo el capítulo obligatorio (AMAMOS EN NALU)_

Lucy: Natsuu~ -vestida con traje de gato le salta encima-

Natsu: Oh no otra vez

_2- Juvia dale un beso a Lyon (cualquier parte)_

Juvia besa a Lyon en la mejilla y luego besa a Gray para quitarse el sabor

_3- Laxus ponte un vestido de color rojo y baila sensual cantando Electric Angel de Rin y Len Kagamine_

Laxus trae un vestido rojo y tiene relleno en el pecho

**A mi me gusta vivir para cantar,**  
**pero no porque yo haya**  
**sido hecha para eso,**  
**sino que tu, el que goza con mi voz**  
**me sonries cada vez que**  
**te canto una canción.**

**Para mi quien solo el binario conoció,**  
**tu creaste mi mundo y**  
**me diste un nuevo "yo"**  
**y desde ese momento hasta**  
**este mismo instante**  
**mi corazon solo ha sido tuyo.**

**Al estar junto a ti,**  
**con solo tenerte aquí**  
**la corriente en mi alma**  
**pierde su control.**  
**Si te veo venir nace un viento cuántico**  
**y siento una vibración en mi corazón.**

**Algo que odio es estar en soledad,**  
**porque siento que ya no podré**  
**volver a estar despierto.**  
**Por eso amo tenerte junto a mi,**  
**con tu sola visita yo**  
**me siento muy feliz.**

**Para mi quien nunca algo solo realizó**  
**tu creaste una letra y**  
**me diste una canción**  
**y desde ese momento hasta**  
**este mismo instante**  
**mi corazón vive agradecido.**

**Al estar junto a ti,**  
**con solo tenerte aquí**  
**la corriente en mi alma**  
**pierde su control.**  
**Si te veo venir nace un viento cuántico**  
**y siento una vibración en mi corazón.**

**Al estar junto a ti,**  
**con solo tenerte aquí**  
**todo mi universo sufre una expansión.**

**Con la misma belleza**  
**de un ángel al volar**  
**vas a ver mi corazón el cielo tocar.**

**Al estar junto a ti,**  
**con solo tenerte aquí**  
**la corriente en mi alma**  
**pierde su control.**  
**Si te veo venir nace un viento cuántico**  
**y siento una vibración en mi corazón.**

Mientras cantaba, bailaba de forma gay

4- Natsu grita 5 veces que eres asexual y que te lancen a donde están las FansGirls

Natsu: Soy asexual, Soy asexual, Soy asexual, Soy asexual, Soy asexual -llegan las fangirls salvajes y comienzan a arrancar partes de su ropa-

_5- Gray tienes que bailar para las chicas o sino tendrás que hacer el beso francés con Natsu (YAOI)_

Gray, como todo un stripper, comienza a bailar mientras se desviste

_Verdades:_

_¿Natsu te gusto que Lucy fuera melosa contigo?_

Natsu: No -Lucy esta abrazada a el como un koala-

_¿Juvia y Lyon les gusto el beso?_

Lyon: Si -expresión de colegiala enamorada-

Juvia: No -cara del gato gruñon-

_¿Chicas les gusto el baile de Laxus?_

Chicas: Si, sacamos muchas fotos

_¿Natsu cuál fue tu experiencia al ser lanzado hacia las Fans?_

Natsu: Fue horrible, horrible -inserte voz del burro de shrek-

_Aliss: Bueno esos es todo lo que se nos ocurrió por el momento *risa diabólica*_

_Danii: Lo siento esta en su momento -_-. Queremos decir que son geniales_

_Yuki, me gusta como piensas ;) así que choca esos 5 *levanta la mano*_

Yuki: gracias -choca los cinco-

_Haku, Eres raro, pero eres buena_

Haku: Oh, es lo mas hermoso que alguien me ha dicho

_Eisuke, Los poderes de ortografía son muy divertidos, oye esta es una pregunta para ti. ¿Porqué te gusta tanto corregir? No pasa nada yo también tengo esa manía._

Eisuke: Porque soy perfeccionista

_Yuzu, Eisuke y Yuki son muy sobreprotectores, :D a de ser raro._

Yuzu: si, pero que se la va hacer

_Eso es todo les mandamos muchos saludos y abrazos con mucho cariño._

_Se despide_

_Aliss y_

_Danii_

_SUERTE_

Todos: bye bye

Haku: las siguiente son de Luisalexis. gonzalesmora, que se cambio el nombre pero no recordamos a cual

_Luis emm ok creó que dejó aquí dos o algo así de review_

_Pregunta 1 ¿rogue si fueras otro tipo de dragón slayer cual serias_

Rogue: Dragon slayer de plata

_Reto para todos los dragón slayer vayan a una mina de lacrimas y busquen sus diferentes tipos de dragón slaye_

Son mandados a una mina, pero los únicos que encuentra su lacrima son, Cobra, Laxus, Rogue y Sting

_Eso es todo bye como siempre es genial este show bye_

Yuki: bye bye, bueno eso es todo por hoy, feliz navidad y año nuevo a todos

**[The world - Nightmare]**

**Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri**

**Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana**

**Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete o**

**Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai kara**

**Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai**

**Risei o wasureta machi**

**Kuroku yuganda ima o**

**Yume, risou ni kaeru**

**Doushite? Boku wa kowareta meshia?**

**Dare mo ga nozonda "owari" o…**

**Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri**

**Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana**

**Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete o**

**Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai**

**Itsuka boku ga misete ageru**

**Hikari kagayaku sora o**

**Doushite? Boku wa kowareta meshia?**

**Dare mo ga yumemita "rakuen" o…**

**Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri**

**Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana**

**Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete o**

**Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai**

**Itsuka boku ga misete ageru**

**Hikari kagayaku sekai o**

**[Fin del Ending]**


	17. Chapter 17

Yuki: Hola y bienvenidos a Saturday Late Show

Eisuke: comenzamos con las preguntas de...

Yuzu: Eagle Gold

_Cada vez me meo mas de la risa con este programa y amo ver sufrir a Haku. Todos son geniales. Ahora les dejo mis retos._

Yuki y Yuzu: nos alegra que te guste el programa

Haku: que bueno que te gusta mi dolor

_-Que los hombres digan que tan larga la tienen._

Eisuke le tapa los oídos a Wendy.

Natsu: 17 7u7

Gray: 20 7u7

Gajeel: 23 7u7

Jellal: 25 7u7

Laxus: 28 7u7

Todas las mujeres tienen una hemorragia nasal y yo jamás me recuperaré de escribir esto xD

_-Trio Gruvion o StingRogueLisanna para gozar_.

Juvia: Juvia se niega!

Yuzu: si aceptas abra yaoi entre Gray y Lyon

Juvia: pensándolo bien, Mira san mataría a Sting san -arrastra a Lyon y Gray a la habitación-

_\- Natsu y Lucy en un closet con crema batida y fresas y mucho sexo._

Antes de que Lucy se pudiera negar, ella y Natsu fueron lanzados dentro de una habitación llena de crema batida y fresas.

Yuki: intenten no hacer mucho ruido

_-La boda de Gajeel y Levy en vivo**.**_

Yuki: la boda será en un capítulo extra que subiremos después de este

-_Gildarts, Cana sale con Hibiki Lates :3_

Gildarts: Que!? -comienza a perseguir al pobre y afeminado rubio-

Eisuke: las siguientes son de Erza 201

Haku: la novia de Luis

_Tan tan *vuelve de las sombras*_

_¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!...¿Qué? ¿No :c?_

_*Va al rincón emo*_

_(Pasa 5 minutos susurrando maldiciones para todos)_

_Bueno como siempre un gran abrazo para los queridos presentadores-sama uwu _

Presentadores: abrazo!

_Ahora si ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! :D_

Yuki: wow, en verdad que tardamos en subir otro capítulo

_1\. Maten a todo aquel que sea adicto a las selfies (o torturenlo con el Komander:v)_

Yuki: todos en fila, ahora! -todos se ponen en fila menos los presentadores- buscamos adictos a las selfies, y no crean que no sabemos como identificarlos -voltea a ver a Eisuke que estaba al lado de un estéreo- Eisuke, pon la canción

Comienza a sonar la canción de let me take a selfie

Levy: Lucy, es la canción de las selfies -susurrando-

Lucy: lo se...

Las dos comienzan a hacer caras raras intentando no cantar y justo cuando iban a ceder...

Sting y Rogue: But first, let me take a selfie!

Yuki: al cuarto de torturas!

Lucy y Levy suspiraron de alivio mientras Sting y Rogue eran llevados al cuarto donde había cosas terribles y reggaeton.

_2\. Pishi Levy, el cuñao te propone matrimonio y no me avisas UnU_

Levy: lo siento, pero nos quedamos sin WiFi

Yuki: el vecino no lo pagó

_solo para las chicas menos Levy *Amenaza con su lata de atún a los chicos* (La lata de atún es mortal)_

_-Chicas; entre todas organizen una despedida de soltera, ya consegi el *boy acción o stripper* (Gray no, es de Juvia y aparte esta en la despedida de soltero de Gajeel :v) -El adicto a la ortografía será el "boy acción"_

Yuki: las despedidas de soltera y soltero se mostrarán en el capítulo extra

_-Es una sorpresa para mi nee-san_

_-P.D. Aguante Gruvia n.n_

Presentadores, Silver y Erza: Viva el Gruvia :D

_4\. Jellal, se el princeso personal de Meredy Jellal: ñeh ya que_

_ Ejemplo: Si necesita regeton dale (? Esa maldita canción se repite una y otra vez en mi mente_

Yuki: No! No vayas al lado oscuro!

Haku: creí que nosotros éramos el lado oscuro

_5\. ¿Como les fue chicas y Haku en la "despedida" ?_

Yuki: esta pregunta no puede ser respondida aún

_6\. Erza: pa' que no te enojes con princeso-chan, Lyon, el tio Silver y tu serán el Team para la boda de Gray y Juvia._

Erza: Fuck yeah! -se arranca la armadura y debajo trae una camisa que dice Team Gruvia y la imagen de una Chibi Juvia abrazando un Chibi Gray

_\- 7. Les traigo a cada quien una botella de coca y un aguinaldo con muchos cacahuates junto con una piñata para todos_

Todos: Yeii aguinaldo :D

_¡Felices fiestas y un buen 2016! :D Bye bye_

Yuki: Feliz 2016!

Yuzu: las siguientes son de Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master

Yuki: Ara Ara, sus reviews están juntos

Haku: Se gusssstan

Mirajane: Yo los Shipeo

_Luis Ryu y Takeshi: Feliz navidad y año nuevo también_

_Luis: como sea END y Sayla que paso cuando ambos fueron encerrados en el Closet_

END: lo que pasa en el closet se queda en el closet.

_Ryu: Jackal ya no eres virgen verdad_

Jackal: no, pero...-recuerda cosas perturbadoras que tienen que ver con Kyouka- preferiría serlo

_Takeshi: una última cosa Eisuke y Haku bailen el oso gominola_

Haku y Eisuke: Osito gomi gomi gomi gominola -bailando como focas retrasadas(?-

_Luis y los otros dos: feliz navidad bye_

Todos: bye bye

Haku: las siguientes son de No-soy-normal-X3

_Hi q tal todo ?_

Yuki: pues bien, aquí trabajando con hambre

_~Retos ~_

_Yuri ((soy mujer :3 no me juzguen)) que los chicos se encarguen de las parejas (solo 3)_

Haku: oshe zi 7u7, Exijo Erza x Lucy, Erza x Minerva y Erza x Kagura

Yuki: cerdo pervertido

Mientras ellos dos comenzaban a pelear, Erza se acercó a Lucy, la tomó de la barbilla y se acercó a ella tanto que sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, pero Erza le beso en la mejilla y Lucy se desmayo con un sonrojo en la cara. Erza volteó a ver a Kagura que buscaba a donde huir, pero ella la atrapo y la abrazo exigiendo que la llamará Nee-san. Cuando Kagura también término inconsciente, iba a ir tras Minerva, pero ella se adelanto colocándose detrás de Erza y manoseandola alegando que ella no sería la neko. Esta vez fue Erza quien término inconsciente.

_Yaoi ((petición de mi amiga blue)) erisuke y haru, las otras dos, os encargáis vosotras_

Yuki y Yuzu: Sting x Rogue y Gray x Natsu 7u7

Haku comienza a alegar que el no va a hacer eso pero mientras estaba distraído, Eisuke le llega por detrás y lo abraza, besando su cuello. Gray y Natsu se miran de forma asesina, después Natsu se acerca y besa a Gray en la mejilla, sonrojándose. Sting y Rogue se miran fijamente hasta que Rogue abraza al rubio y lo besa apasionadamente en los labios. Yuki y Yuzu no lo resisten más y se desmayan con un hilito de sangre en la nariz.

_Nastu, lucyyy - posss iros al cuarto del dolor 7u7 Blue me llevó al lado oscuro de los pervertidos_

Lucy: No! -Natsu la arrastra dentro del cuarto-

Yuki: creí que Natsu era inocente y asexual

Eisuke: tu lo dijiste, era.

_Gruvia- que hacéis por las noches? 7u7_

Gray: Jugamos monopoly, vemos Netflix, jugamos en el Xbox

Juvia: jugamos strip poker... -Gray le tapa la boca-

_Laxux- vamos pequeño con mira y no salgas asta q no te quede agua 7u7_

Wendy: Agua?

Yuki: Lalalalalala -haciéndose la tonta mientras lanza a Mira y Laxus al cuarto-

_Levi- mama, toma te traigo libros del futuro_

Levy: Libros! -babeando-

_Gajeel- papa, en el futuro laxux sigue intentando violar a la tía_

Gajeel: encontré una mejor forma de hacerlo sufrir - se acerca a la puerta del cuarto donde están Laxus y Mira- Laxus sigue ligando con mi hermana! -se escuchan gritos de la habitación-

_-abraza a Gajeel y a Levi- Quiero un unicornio, así q erisuke utiliza tu magia ortografíca_

Eisuke a hace unos movimientos y poses badass y mágicamente aparece un unicornio

Eisuke: se llama Charlie

_Yuki- tienes Wattpad ? Si lo tienes me llamo igual q aquí_

Yuki: ahora mismo te buscaré

_Haru- no me mientas, tengo fotos de vosotros dos en una cita -aparece con happy y dice - se gusssssssssstan_

Haku y Yuki: Esas fotos están trucadas!

_Quiero q cadavez q alguien nombre a erisuke me hagan pastel de chocolate y me lo traigan_

Eisuke: Charlie te los llevará

_Enserio, os encantara percy jackson os lo prometo_

Yuki: le pediré los libros prestados a una amiga

_Si soy la hija del Gale Bl_

_Re secuestre a ikuto y lo deje en algún sitio, te lo daré acambio de q todos los chicos vistan de princesa- inserte risa tipo Hera-_

Antes de que se pudieran quejar todos los chicos terminaron con vestidos y tiaras.

Gray: Oh si! Soy Elsa.

_Quiero pastel_

_Adiós, soy un gato_

Yuki: Nya! bye bye

Yuzu: las siguientes son de Rain lockser

_aparece una chica de 16 años de pelo celeste lasio terminando en ondas de piel palida y ojos azul claro viste recatadamente* Bueno primero que nada si preguntan que si soy prima o familiar de juvia si ...soy su hermana menor_

Juvia: Oh My Cat! Juvia tiene una hermana

_juvia nee ...por que te enamoraste de gray san aniki se pregunta que hizo para merecer un cubo de hielo como cuñado !TwT... ahora por eso no deja que tenga mi cuarto con fotos de lyon-sama y con lo mucho que me costo hacer los muñecos...snfft y bueno siguiendo con los retos :_

Juvia: porque Gray sama es tan sdfjknaha *-*

_Quisiera que natsu-san fuera a un barco y se le declarara a lucy-san lo mas cursimente posible recuerdo que los barcos son medios de transporte :_

En un barco en medio de alguna parte se encontraban Natsu y Lucy, el primero tenía la frente de color azul y hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no vomitar.

Natsu: L-Lu-Lucy...t-t-te a-am-mo...-se va a vomitar a la orilla del barco-

_que lyon sama se enamore a primera vista de mi y ses muy directo lo siento pero descuide meredy san mi hermano la cuidara ne strom nissan jiji... :_

Lyon: Lo siento, pero yo amo a Juvia chan

Yuki: Eisuke! -Eisuke usa su magia ortografíca-

Lyon: Te amo, Rain Lockser!

_oh se me olvidaba aniki dice que quiere jerza haci que... erza sama pongase lo mas linda posible por que jellal sama la llevara a un restaurante de lujo pagado por mi...cuñado gray san ya se que piensas gray san por que yo lo se pero es que aniki dijo que no puede gastar su dinero yo te lo dare luego despues de todo no me sirven de mucho las reconpensas de clase ss_

Erza se viste con el vestido que usó en la parte del casino de la saga de la torre del paraíso y Jellal un traje elegante. Ambos se van a un restaurante muy caro, a la ópera y aún montón de lugares costosos.

_y si pido que natsu-san gray-san lyon-sama gajjel kun-sama laxus-sama y rogue sama golpeen brutalmente a el maestro del gremio phantom lord se supone que llevaria a juvia nee con altamar sama el dragon de agua y no se como mi hermana no es una dragon slayer de agua si yo soy una devil slayer y aniki un good slayer de agua jose san esta muerto_

Natsu, Gray, Lyon, Gajeel, Laxus y Rogue golpean a José y lo dejan en estado vegetativo

_ah por cierto lucy san soporte los celos de juvia nee se lo imploro comprendala_

Lucy: Ya me acostumbré

Juvia: Rival de amor!

_haku y eisuke san pueden irse a comprar lo que quieran con esto *aparece una bolsa llena de gemas y oro*_

Eisuke: Libros!

Haku: Hentai!

_y para yuzu y yuki sama estos cachibaches *una pistola una espada y una red* la pistola para desactivar la barrera tsundere la espada para cortar la timidez y la red para que digan la verda_

Yuki/Yuzu: Gracias ^-^

_ah para mira san quiero que laxus san la bese durante 3minutos y para los del rowen romeo te reto a pelear contra gajjel sama por una cita con wendy san que pagara gajjel sama si es que ganas si no tu le pagas una cita a gejjel sama y a levy san_

Mirajane sujeta a Laxus de la camisa y lo besa durante tres minutos, mientras que Romeo empieza a golpear a Gajeel sin hacerle nada, el pelinegro se apiadó de él y aceptó pagarle la cita con Wendy.

_eso seria todo ah para yuki san le mando a los dos chicos que creo se parecen a mi cuñado *haru yoshida y okumura rin* me voy por que viene aniki gracias por escribir cosas tan divertidas lyon sama lo amo no lo olvidew_

Yuki: Gracias! -salta sobre los dos chicos abrazandolos- no voy a soltarlos...nunca

Haru/Rin: Auxilio!

Yuzu: las siguientes son de Nagisa Fullbuster Loxar

_-Nagisa: Buenas!_

_-Goku: Hola..._

_-Nagisa: Bien, antes que nada * La rodea un aura oscura. * La sentencia de Natsu-san por no haber cumplido mis ordenes..._

_-Goku: * Se pone una peluca de juez. * Según la sentencia de la loca de las sarten..., pasará una hora entera en la ola de las fangirls y luego será rescatado por la rubia (Lucy), le dirás a hielitos y hierritos que son mejores que tu y por último harás una tarta de fresas gigante para luego destrozarlo delante de la pelirroja..., te has pasado un poco, no?_

Yuki: me agrada como piensas Nagisa San

Natsu es arrojado a la multitud de fangirls salvajes que intentan desnudarlo, después de una hora Lucy lo rescata. Natsu se acerca a Gray y Gajeel.

Natsu: Ustedes son...m-mejores q-que yo -con una venita en le frente-

Por último el pelirosa hizo un enorme y delicioso pastel de fresas con crema. Erza comenzó a babear al ver el postre, Natsu destruyó el pastel y la pelirroja se requipo a la armadura del purgatorio y comenzó a perseguirle.

_-Nagisa: Eso le pasa por no cumplir mis deseos._

_-Goku: Eso te pasa por ser tan perturbada como Yuki._

_-Nagisa: No te metas ni conmigo ni con ella, que somos buena gente..., o es que acaso?... * Levanta su sarten en señal de amenaza._

Yuki: somos un par de genios incomprendidas

Haku: Perturbada...-es atacado por un zapato volador salvaje-

_-Goku: Vale ya lo he pillado..., por cierto el mujeriego bebé, recibirás una paliza de todas las chicas que te has intentado ligar mientras no puedes hacer nada y lloras como un bebé._

Todas las mujeres en el estudio sacan un bate y golpean a Loke dejándolo lleno de moretones.

_-Nagisa: Hermanito..., tu también tienes los tuyo y luego me dices a mi._

_-Goku: Ya dije que tenía mis retos, por cierto nos han re secuestraron al Ikuto._

_-Nagisa: Pero no te preocupes, mientras a estado con nosotros ha estado muy bien cuidado._

_-Goku: Lo han violado._

_-Nagisa: A parte de eso..._

_-Goku: Casi muere a punto de ser atropellado tratando de huir._

_-Nagisa: Pero..._

_-Goku: Y también..._

_-Nagisa: Mejor nos callamos._

Okumura Rin: ...Por favor dime que no nos violaras

Yuki: No, como crees -sarcasmo detectado-

_-Goku: Tienes razón..., por cierto, nadie se vengará de mi!, ja ja, tengo una loca con una sarten y no tengo miedo de utilizarla, Eisuke, no podras vengarte je je._

Eisuke: eso ya lo veremos

-_Nagisa: Antes de irnos, Gajeel-san, Laxus-san no ha aprendido la lección y ha vuelto ha intentar acosar al tu hermana._

_-Goku: El reto del pikachu es transformarse en una tortuga e intentar huir de la furia de hierritos._

_-Nagisa: Eso es todo, bye bye._

Eisuke usa su magia ortografíca para transformar a Laxus en una tortuga amarilla. Él huye lentamente mientras Gajeel sonríe de forma macabra.

Gajeel: he esperado este momento toda mi vida - se arranca la ropa y bajo esta había un traje de Mario, empieza a saltar sobre Laxus mientras suena el soundtrack de Mario Bros-

Yuzu: las siguientes son de Lawliet redfox

_Hola,como han estado lo primero quiero declarar a amor a Eisuke... Haci que ¿Quieres ser mi novio? *sonrojada*_

_Onii-chan tu me apoyas verdad?_

Eisuke: y-y-y-yo n-n-n-nov-v-v-vio-o -tan sonrojado que le sale humo de la cabeza y se desmaya-

Yuki: tomalo como un si

Gajeel: mientras no sea el rayito todo está bien

_Oye levy como como va mi sobrino ehhhhhhh.._

Levy: s-sobrino?

\- _Laxus cambia de poderes con gray haber que pasa_

La magia ortográfica ataca

Laxus: tengo frío -abrazándose a si mismo mientras tiembla-

Gray: me siento poderoso -hace una pose badass-

\- _Sabes ustedes son muy buenos amigos me encantaría que fueran eternos *lloro* TT excepto Haku ese tipo es un cerdo pervertido ( Yuki entiende)_

Haku: Hey!

Yuki: Choca esos cinco

_Bueno, si Eisuke acepto... Pues mañana mañana vamos al cine...y oniii- chan si puedes ir_

Yuki: sigue desmayado, pero yo me encargo de que vaya

_Bueno adiós los quiero_

_Adiós onni-cham te amo igual a ti Eisuke_

_PD: donde esta el shampoo onii- chan_

Gajeel: me lo acabé

_PD2: olvide decirle a Natsu, lucy, gray y juvia que los inscribí en un concurso de baile el premio será un viaje para dos a donde quiera..._

_Besos_

Gray: Ya estuvo que ganaremos

Natsu: en tus sueños hielito!

Juvia: Juvia no perderá contra su rival de amor!

Lucy: -suspira-

Yuki: eso es todo por hoy, el capítulo con la boda Gale y las despedidas de soltero y soltera se subirá después de este

Yuzu: y ahora disfruten de nuestro Ending

**[Estereosexual-Mecano]**

**Cuando me desperté**

**Y vi a otro tío acostao**

**De espaldas a mi lao**

**Me dije: ¿El pavo éste? ¿Quién es?**

**Luego ya razoné**

**La culpa es del alcohol**

**Debí mezclar ayer**

**Hasta volverme maricón**

**¿ Y qué dirán de mí ?**

**(Dirán que eres gay)**

**Lo tendré que asumir**

**(No te apures rey)**

**Me aceptarán tal cual**

**(Verás como si)**

**Stereosexual**

**Con mi novia no sé**

**Creo que se lo diré**

**De forma gradual**

**Para que no le siente mal**

**Pero por el Squash**

**Es mejor no volver**

**No sea que un día en las duchas**

**No me pueda contener**

**¿ Y qué dirán de mí ?**

**(Dirán que eres gay)**

**Lo tendré que asumir**

**(No te apures rey)**

**Me aceptarán tal cual**

**(Verás como si)**

**Stereosexual**

**Y por otro lao**

**(Por el lao de atrás)**

**No debe estar tan mal**

**(Pero si es lo más)**

**Si hay un tanto personal**

**(Pruébalo y verás)**

**Stereosexual**

**Cuando me había hecho a la idea**

**El maromo despertó**

**Y resultó ser una tía**

**Con el pelo a lo Grace Jones**

**Y aunque ya se fotocopie**

**Por delante y por detrás**

**A mi me sale más a cuenta**

**Por un lado nada más**

**¿ Y qué dirán de mí ?**

**(Dirán que eres gay)**

**Lo tendré que asumir**

**(No te apures rey)**

**Me aceptarán tal cual**

**(Verás como si)**

**Stereosexual**

**Y por otro lao**

**(Por el lao de atrás)**

**No debe estar tan mal**

**(Pero si es lo más)**

**Si hay un tanto personal**

**(Pruébalo y verás)**

**Stereosexual**

**[Fin del Ending]**

Yuki: y que dirán de mi~

Yuzu: dirán que eres gay~

Eisuke: en un momento subiremos el otro capítulo


	18. Boda Gale

En una pequeña ciudad extremadamente calurosa, había una casa común y corriente en la cual se encontraba durmiendo su presentadora favorita.

Yuki: Chat Noir...aquí no... -un Eisuke salvaje entra a la habitación y comienza a agitarla para que se despierte- Oh Chat Noir...

Eisuke: Yuki, despierta! tenemos una boda que planear

Yuki: Eh? que? -despierta- donde esta Chat Noir?

Eisuke: Ligando con Ladybug. Vístete rápido, primero son las despedidas de soltera y soltero

Yuki suspiro con decepción y se vistió con unos shorts azules y una blusa negra que decía "I look so good with your boyfriend", después salio de la casa y subio al auto que le esperaba en el cual ya se encontraban el resto con excepción de Wendy, Romeo, Chelia y los exceeds. Conducieron durante un rato hacia el lugar donde seria la despedida de soltera, todas las chicas se bajaron mientras que Yuki ató a Eisuke y lo llevo con ellas. Los chicos le desearon suerte a su amigo y continuaron hasta donde seria su propia despedida.

**Con las chicas...**

Un pobre Eisuke, el cual se había resignado había ido a un camerino para vestirse con un traje de conejito que le hacia ver como un uke, después salio y subió a un escenario en donde comenzó a bailar de forma sensualona durante un rato.

Eisuke: bueno ya cumplí, ya me puedo ir?

Yuki: Esta bien -Eisuke se va a la despedida de Gajeel- Ahora que se fue - presiona un botón en la pared y aparece una bola disco, una barra llena de bebidas alcohólicas y un DJ. - Traigan la mercancía!

Subieron al escenario; Sebastian Michaelis, sin camisa y con orejas y cola de gato; Usui Takumi, con un traje de mayordomo; Sessomaru, vestido de policía y Rin okumura que también vestía de policía. Todos ellos comenzaron a bailar de manera sensual y desvestirse lentamente.

Yuzu: Mucha ropa!

Yuki: Macizo! macizo! Tu culo me hipnotiza!

Lucy: Hazme un hijo!

Erza: Que sean dos!

Mirajane: Tres!

**Con los chicos...**

El lugar de la despedida era un amplio salón de eventos lleno de consolas, pantallas enormes y mucha comida chatarra. Haku estaba en una partida de Street Fighters contra Gray cuando Eisuke llego.

Haku: Como te fue?

Eisuke: No tan mal, parece que su fiesta sera tranquila

**Después**** de un par de horas llego el momento de la boda**

La ceremonia se celebro en el estudio el cual había sido preparado para la ocasión. Todos se encontraban sentados en las bancas, incluyendo a Luis, Ryu, Takeshi, No-soy-normal-X3, Nagisa, Goku, Lawliet, Eagle Gold, Rain Lockser y todos los que leen esto. Gajeel estaba en el altar vestido con un traje de color negro y corbata roja, junto a el estaban Natsu y Gray, que eran los padrinos y para oficiar la ceremonia estaba Yuki con un sexy y ajustado vestido rojo. La música comenzó a sonar y todos se pusieron de pie para recibir a Levy, que traía puesto un vestido de blanco con detalles en azul celeste, y Erza 201. Una vez llegaron al altar, Erza 201 entrego a la peliazul a Gajeel no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de advertencia y después tomar asiento.

Yuki: Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir al cabeza de hierro y la ratón de biblioteca en sagrado matrimonio. Si alguien no esta de acuerdo con ello, hable ahora o calle para siempre -Jet y Droy estaban apunto de hablar- pero tengan en cuenta que serán gravemente mutilados si lo hacen -ambos se quedaron sentados- Muy bien. Gajeel, aceptas a Levy como esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, aunque envejezca y pierda gran parte de su encanto, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Gajeel: Acepto -le colocó el anillo a Levy-

Yuki: y tu, Levy, aceptas a Gajeel como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, aunque la primera vez lo viste quiso matarte, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Levy: Acepto -le colocó el anillo a Gajeel-

Yuki: Por el poder que me he conferido yo, los declaro marido y mujer. Pueden besarse apasionadamente!

Ambos se besaron y todo el mundo tomo muchas fotos y lanzaron arroz; después de ello, comenzó la fiesta. Gajeel empezó a cantar y para la sorpresa de todos no se oía tan mal.

**[You´re Beautiful-James Blunt]**

**My life is brilliant**  
**My love is pure**  
**I saw an angel**  
**Of that I'm sure**  
**She smiled at me on the subway**  
**She was with another man**  
**But I won't lose no sleep on that**  
**'Cause I've got a plan**

Natsu se retacaba de comida sentado junto a Lucy. Gray y Juvia bailaban casi abrazados.

**You're beautiful**  
**You're beautiful**  
**You're beautiful, it's true**  
**I saw your face in a crowded place**  
**And I don't know what to do**  
**'Cause I'll never be with you**

Erza miraba con deseo el enorme pastel de boda mientras que Jellal la observaba a ella de la misma manera.

**Yes, she caught my eye**  
**As we walked on by**  
**She could see from my face that I was,**  
**Fuckin' high**  
**And I don't think that I'll see her again**  
**But we shared a moment that will last till the end**

Laxus y Mirajane entrar a un armario y cerraron con seguro

**You're beautiful**  
**You're beautiful**  
**You're beautiful, it's true**  
**I saw your face in a crowded place**  
**And I don't know what to do**  
**'Cause I'll never be with you**

Haku, Yuki y Cana estaban haciendo una competencia de beber, tras algunas copas, Yuki ya se encontraba bastante ebria y se acerco al escenario donde estaba Gajeel

**You're beautiful**  
**You're beauti...**

Yuki: Suficiente de cursilerias! -le quita el microfono- Yuzu! Pon el disco!

**[Revolcarse- La armada cosmica]**

**Ella era como un ángel antes de nacer, antes de nacer.**

**Su madre la crió como un ángel y ella no pudo creer, no pudo creer **

**cómo despachaba amantes al amanecer, al amanecer,**

**sólo debe despojarse el cuerpo de su ser, el cuerpo de su ser. **

Yuki cantaba y movía la cadera y los brazos bailando torpemente.

**Ella era un diamante antes de nacer, antes de nacer, **

**su madre la crió como un ángel y ella no pudo creer, no pudo creer **

**solo debe despojarse el cuerpo de su ser, el cuerpo de su ser, **

**y someterse a un gran parlante con auges de placer, auges de placer. **

Bajo del escenario y se acerco a la mesa en la que aun estaban Haku y Cana.

**Y estoy pensando que tal vez lo que veo esta al revés, **

**ella quiere revolcarse con otra mujer, con otra mujer, **

**ella quiere revolcarse con otra mujer, con otra mujer, **

**ella quiere revolcarse con otra mujer, con otra mujer, **

**ella quiere revolcarse con otra mujer, con otra mujer. **

Se sentó en las piernas de la castaña, rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos acercándose hasta besarla y dejando a todos completamente anonadados.

**Y estoy pensando que tal vez lo que veo esta al revés, **

**ella quiere revolcarse con otra mujer, con otra mujer, **

**ella quiere revolcarse con otra mujer, con otra mujer, **

**ella quiere revolcarse con otra mujer, con otra mujer, **

**ella quiere revolcarse con otra mujer, con otra mujer.**

Se separo de la castaña, se subió a la mesa y continuo cantando y bailando solo que esta vez comenzó a desnudarse. Los hombres se sonrojaron y algunos le animaban a continuar, a excepción de Eisuke y Haku que intentaban bajarla de la mesa. Yuki al darse cuenta, se escapo de su alcance.

El resto de la noche transcurrió relativamente normal, si dejamos de lado el hecho de que los pobres presentadores se la pasaron persiguiendo a su amiga ebria. Una vez que termino la fiesta, Gajeel y Levy se fueron al aeropuerto donde tomaron un avión hacia París, en donde seria su Luna de Miel.

**Fin del capitulo Extra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonus:**

A la mañana siguiente...

Yuki: hmm...-despertándose con resaca- Donde estoy? -se dio cuenta de que no tenia ropa, tampoco estaba en su cama, miro hacia un lado y...- Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Haku: Que mierda!?

Yuki: Eso debería decir yo! -le da una patada que lo tira de la cama para después levantarse y vestirse- Como le digas a alguien sobre esto juro que te arranco las pelotas!

Haku: Auch! Esta bien, me quedo callado


End file.
